Sailormoon Eternity
by Wampi Moradito
Summary: Después de vencer a Galaxia, la paz reina en la tierra, pero como siempre, alguien tiene que llegar a chisparlo todo. Un enemigo que comparte un pasado con Haruka aparece y para ayudarlos a vencerlo despierta una nueva sailor...
1. Notas

Hola a todos!!! soy una ferviente admiradora de Sailor Moon que no   
soporta la idea de que haya terminado, bbbbuuuuuuaaaaaa!!!!!! no!!!!! que   
desgracia!!!!!!, y así que en mi afán de no dejarla morir decidí escribir   
este fanfic.   
Ahora explicaré algunos puntos necesarios para que entiendan bien bien de  
que se trata todo este nuevo relajo. En primer lugar y antes que todo, es un  
fanfic 100 % apoyado en el anime que contendrá muchas partes. El tiempo se   
ubica después de sailor moon stars, si donde sale en cueros serena volando.  
Los nombres serán los usados en méxico, además de que me gustan más, no estoy  
muy habituada a usar esas cosas del chan, kun, sama, etc., etc. Mis sailors  
favoritas son las outers, así que me enfocaré a ellas, especialmente Haruka  
y Michiru, la mejor pareja que existe en el universo!!!!! y también porque en  
la serie no muy las pelan, ya ven a la pobre Hotaru que apareció como tres  
veces en SMoonS y en Stars nomás apareció y la mataron, que descriminación.  
Bueno, como es mi fanfic haré ciertos cambiecitos importantes, Haruka será  
un chico, como lo leyeron, hombre!!!, no piensen que tengo alguna homofobia  
pero es necesario para ciertas cosas que planeo, y no mal piensen que no   
voy a escribir nada de esas cosas que se están imaginando, además como ya les  
había dicho, yo concidero a Haruka y Michiru como una pareja hermosa aunque  
sean mujeres las dos y la verdad no me importa, pero el cambio hecho está y  
ni modos, se aguantan. Como Haruka es hombre entonces no existe sailor uranus  
no lloren por favor, en su lugar será algo así como un caballero, un guardian  
o algo así, no un tuxedo mask por favor, que horror!!! dos arrojando rositas  
y diciendo cosas incoerentes!!! no lo soportaría!!!!, será más como el   
príncipe Endymion en la Luna. Una última cosita, el fanfic está destinado a  
describir la vida de las outers durante el milenio de plata, ya que nadie   
jamás fue para contarnos nada de ellas, y también aparecerá la tan famosa y  
poco original de mi parte, sailor earth!!!, lo sé, wow!!! que novedad!!  
Esto es todo, diviértanse ahora y no olviden escribir sus sugerencias  
reclamos, felicitaciones, cartas de amor, números de tarjetas de crédito en el review o a:  
  
van_loves_akane@hotmail.com  
  
Gracias por leer esto y les deseo una feliz lectura ^_^.  
  
ATTE. @kAn£  
  
PD: Sailormoon y todos los personajes de la serie son de Naoko Takeushi,   
Kodansha, Toei Animation, y mucha más gente adinerada. Yo soy pobre y de   
familia numerosa así que no vale la pena que quieran demandarme y menos   
cuando no le toy sacando lanita a su borreguito. 


	2. ¿Un nuevo enemigo?. El maestro de los ci...

UUUYYY!!!! QUE NERVIOS!!!! aquí comienza mi primer fanfic  
más les vale haber leido las notas antes de empezar a leer,   
si no luego no me estén diciendo que "Qué rayos es esto??!!"  
ahí tan todas las explicaciones necesarias ^_^ . Bueno, ya  
saben que pueden escribirme a: van_loves_akane@hotmail.com  
y visitar mi página de anime en: www.geocities.com/akane_nerv  
  
Sailor Moon Eternity  
  
Dentro de un oscuro castillo se podía observar a  
un hombre apuesto de largo cabello castaño claro parado  
junto a una ventana observando a través de ella el tene-  
broso horizonte que lo rodeaba, el lugar parecía no haber  
jamás conocido al Sol, destrucción y tristeza era lo   
único que distinguían los vacíos ojos verde-azules del   
joven vestido en un uniforme azul oscuro semejante al   
del príncipe Endymion bajo una brillante armadura negra   
con una capa del mismo color, en su oreja izquierda se  
reflejaba el brillo de una arracada dorada y sobre su   
mejilla derecha tenía una cicatríz del tipo que sólo  
el filo de una espada podría imprimir. De pronto su medi-  
tación fue interrumpida por el ruido de pisadas acercán-  
dose:  
VOZ: Mi lord, el tiempo ha llegado. El campo de energía   
rodeando el castillo por fin ha comenzado a desvanecerse.  
El joven volteó para encontrarse con otro hombre de   
corto cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes vistiendo un   
uniforme oscuro con una capa plateada arrodillándose enfrente   
del primer joven.  
JOVEN: Lo sé Euro. Al fin llegó el momento de salir de   
ésta dimensión de pesadilla y vengarme de aquellos que  
nos encerraron en éste maldito lugar.   
El joven volteó nuevamente hacia la ventana   
JOVEN: JA, JA, JA, PREPÁRENSE GUERREROS DE LA LUNA LLENA.  
EL GRAN REY EOLIAN LOS HARÁ PAGAR POR TODO LO QUE NOS HAN  
HECHO SUFRIR. JA, JA, JA  
  
Episodio 201: "¿¿¿UN NUEVO ENEMIGO??? EL MAESTRO DE LOS   
CIELOS RENACE  
  
Por las calles se veía a una chica de cabello largo  
hasta el hombre color castaño rojizo y ojos azules como   
la media noche vistiendo el uniforme de la preparatoria   
Jubanhai que corría desesperadamente.  
CHICA: No puede ser!!! Mi primer día de clases y me quedo  
dormida!!!!   
La chica se dio cuenta que no era la única en apuros,  
al doblar la calle vio a un par de rubias vestidas con el   
mismo uniforme que ella portaba corriendo hacia la misma   
dirección  
SERENA: ¡¡Mina se suponía que pasarías por mí a mi casa   
para llegar a tiempo a la escuela!!  
MINA: Lo siento, los siento, se suponía que Artemis me le-  
vantaría temprano. Todo es su culpa!!!  
Serena: Esto es lo que ocurre cuando confías en un perezoso  
gato parlanchín  
La joven se sintió aliviada de no ser la única llegando  
tarde a la escuela y las siguió de cerca.  
  
En el salón:  
LITA: ¿¿Amy crees que algún día Serena y Mina llegarán a   
tiempo a la escuela??. No debimos dejar que Mina fuese la  
encargada de recoger a Serena.  
AMY: Vamos Lita no es para tanto, ellas ya son estudiantes   
de preparatoria. Confío en que hoy llegarán antes del toque.  
VOZ: ¿¿No crees que estás esperando demasiado??  
Amy y Lita voltean para ver quién era el dueño de la voz  
y vieron a un joven alto de corto cabello castaño claro vis-  
tiendo el uniforme de la escuela, sólo su camisa estaba desabotonada  
y debajo usaba una playera blanca  
LITA: ¡¡HARUKA!! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
En eso se escuchan pisadas acercándose apresuradamente  
SERENA y MINA: ¡¡¡COMPERMISO!!! ¡¡¡COMPERMISO!!! TENEMOS   
PRISA!!!!!  
Las chicas entraron muy agitadas al salón y recibieron   
fuertes aplausos de parte de sus amigos  
MINA: ¡¡Lo logramos Serena!!!, puf,puf,puf ¡¡Lo logramos!!  
SERENA: SI MINA!!!, puf,puf Entramos antes del toque!!!   
HARUKA: Vaya cabeza de bombón, no puedo creerlo, llegaste a tiempo!  
Haruka dio palmaditas a uno de los chonguitos de Serena  
SERENA: Je,je, si verdad Haruka  
Serena sonrió a su amigo, volteó a saludar a las otras  
dos chicas y después de unos minutos de recuperar el aliento..  
SERENA: ¡¡¿¿HARUKA??!! qué estás haciendo aquí???   
AMY: Es cierto, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿acaso apareció un nuevo  
enemigo?  
Todas las chicas lo veían ansiosas por una respuesta,   
HARUKA: ¿Qué acaso tiene que haber problemas para que nos   
volvamos a ver?  
Amy se sonrojó   
LITA: Por lo general así ocurre. Si no es por eso entonces   
qué ocurre??  
HARUKA: La verdad ya me estaba aburriendo un poco ahora que   
Michiru está asistiendo al Conservatorio de Música, así que   
decidí que lo mejor sería terminar la preparatoria.  
MINA: Esto es grandioso!! verdad Lita??  
LITA: Claro Mina, y dinos Haruka, ¿¿cuál es tu salón??  
HARUKA: Están en él chicas  
CHICAS: EN SERIO???!!!   
AMY: Pero Haruka, eres más grande que nosotras, ¿por qué   
entraste en nuestro mismo grado??   
Amy estaba un poco confundida (increible pero cierto)  
HARUKA: Lo sé, pero recuerden que este último año no asistí  
al colegio así que el director decidió que no podía entrar  
a tercer grado si no había cursado el segundo.  
Haruka guiñó un ojo a Amy quien se volvió a sonrojar  
En ese momento el timbre de entrada sonó y una chica de  
cabello castaño rojizo hizo su aparición en el salón  
CHICA: PUF!!, PUF!! ¿es este el salón 2-B?  
AMY: SI  
CHICA: FANTÁSTICO!!! Lo logré a tiempo ^_^  
Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica.  
CHICA: Disculpen mi descortecía. Hola!! mi nombre es Yumeno  
Kokoro  
SERENA: Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tsukino Serena y ellos  
son mis amigos Mizuno Amy, Kino Lita, Minako Aino y Tenoh   
Haruka.  
KOKORO: Hola chicos mucho gusto de conocerlos  
Kokoro sonríe y hace una de esas clásicas reverensias   
japonesas y las chicas devuelven el gesto. Haruka volteó a ver  
a la nueva estudiante, al momento de ver sus ojos tuvo una  
visión donde él se encontraba vestido en su uniforme de   
guerrero caminando junto a una joven vestida en un traje   
plateadeo de sailor scout caminando por los jardines del   
Palacio de la Luna   
CHICA: ¿Son ciertos los rumores sobre un futuro ataque del   
Negaverso contra la Tierra?  
URANUS: Lo siento mucho pero así es... (suspiro) Me temo que  
muy pronto este lugar se convertirá en un campo de batalla  
El rostro de la joven se entristeció, sus ojos se volvie-  
ron llorosos y al percatarse de eso Uranus se acercó a ella  
y la abrazó para confortarla  
URANUS: Nunca les permitiré que destruyan nuestro imperio.  
Siempre te protegeré, al igual que a las sailor scouts y a la  
familia real.  
La chica lo observó directamente a los ojos, sonrió, se  
paró de puntitas y le dió un tierno beso en la mejilla (qué   
se creyeron, ¿¿Haruka engañando a Michiru?? JAMÁS!!!)...  
SERENA: Tierra llamando a Haruka, responda!!  
Serena agitaba su mano frente al rostro de Haruka espe-  
rando un poco de atención de parte de su distraido amigo  
HARUKA: ¿EEHH?? ¿Dijiste algo cabeza de bombón?   
SERENA: Estaba preguntando quién quería ir al Templo Hikawa  
después de clases  
LITA: Después lo discutimos, acaba de entrar el profesor  
  
Durante toda la clase Haruka se encontraba muy distraido  
tratando de comprender qué había sido esa visión, un sueño   
o acaso un recuerdo de su vida pasada, estaba tan sumergido   
en sus pensamientos que nunca se percató del par de hermosos  
ojos azules que lo observaban intensamente. Kokoro lo encon-  
traba muy atractivo pero lo más curioso era que le resultaba  
extremadamente familiar como si lo conociera de muchísimos  
años atrás. (¿no les parece aterrador? estamos entrando a la  
dimensión desconocida uuuhhh!!! ¬_¬*)  
Después de clases las chicas tratan de convencer a su  
nueva amiga de acompañalas al Templo   
SERENA: ¡Por favor! ¿Si? Vamos a presentarte a Rei y también  
puedes ayudarnos en la venta de talismanes  
KOKORO: Está bien, iré con ustedes  
MINA: GENIAL!!!, Haruka tu también vienes, verdad??  
Mina lo observa con ojos en forma de corazón y una carita  
de inocente a quien segundos después se le une Serena  
HARUKA: Está bien, está bien, sólo recogeré a Hotaru y nos   
veremos allá. ¡¡Nos vemos chicas!!  
Haruka se despide de las chicas agitando su mano y se   
marcha corriendo   
  
Camino al templo:  
KOKORO: Disculpa Serena  
SERENA: Qué ocurre Kokoro??  
KOKORO: ¿¿Hotaru es.. su ... novia??  
SERENA: No,je,je,je, claro que no   
MINA: Es su hija  
KOKORO: ¡¡¡¿¿¿QQQUUUÉÉÉÉÉ???!!!  
Kokoro gritó tan fuerte que todos en la calle la volteron  
a ver, los ojos casi se les sale de la impresión y tenía la  
expresión de que le daría un ataque cardiaco. Cuando se dió   
cuenta de que todos en la calle la observaban se sonrojó y una  
gran gota de sudor apareció en su frente (¿creyeron que se me   
olvidaría el toque mágico que sólo la gotita puede dar?)  
AMY: No es lo que piensas. Hotaru tiene 12 años,es su hija adoptiva,   
la cuida junto con otras dos amigas nuestras, Setsuna y Michiru.  
SERENA: Ya capto, a ti te gusta Haruka, no lo niegues  
Serena se acercó a Kokoro y la golpeó despacio con el codo  
mientras hacía una cara de "ya te caché"  
KOKORO: EH?!!, por supuesto que no, sólo era simple curiosidad  
Respondió la joven con voz nerviosa y tartamudeando  
MINA: MMMM ¿¿En serio??, porque si estás esperando algo serio   
con él será mejor que te formes en la fila, verdad Lita  
Mina guiñó un ojo a Lita quien también se sonrojó  
KOKORO: Honestamente me parece muy guapo, no puedo negarlo. Pero  
la verdad es que siento como si ya nos conociéramos. (suspiro)  
Olvídenlo chicas, es una locura  
LITA: No, está bien. Que nos cuentes esto significa que nos   
tienes confianza.  
Lita le sonrió y prosiguieron su camino   
  
En el templo la sacerdotiza de largo cabello negro barría la   
entrada (ah qué raro!!) cuando un grupo de chicas aparecieron cor-  
riendo por las escaleras  
SERENA: ¡¡HOLA REI!! Queremos presentarte a nuestra nueva amiga  
Yumeno Kokoro  
REI: Hola Kokoro, mucho gusto mi nombre es Hino Rei  
KOKORO: Hola!!  
Las dos chicas se dieron la mano y se sonrieron una a la   
otra  
LITA: Hola Rei, ¿Qué tal van las ventas?  
REI: (suspiro) Hoy no ha sido un buen día, no ha llegado absolu-  
tamente nadie  
MINA: No te preocupes, ahora que hemos llegado las cinco más  
hermosas sacerdotizas el lugar se llenará de chicos guapos. JA  
JA,JA,JA,JA...  
Mina comenzó a reir como desenfrenada mientras realiza la  
señal de la victoria con la mano. Lita se acerca a Kokoro  
LITA: No te asustes, así es siempre Mina de escandalosa  
KOKORO: Je, je,je  
Una gran gota aparece en la cabeza de Mina y hace una cara  
de "que graciosa Lita, me las vas a pagar"  
SERENA: Tal vez esas nubes negras son las que han ahuyentado a los  
clientes. Parece que se aproxima una gran tormenta  
AMY: Que extraño, ésta no es época de lluvia  
De pronto un gran relámpago deslumbra a las chicas y un fuerte  
trueno se escucha.  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!  
SERENA: ¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
Serena entra corriendo y gritando al templo  
REI: Será mejor que entremos a tomar un poco de té y a refugiarnos  
de la lluvia  
  
Un rato después las chicas se encuentran charlando en la ha-  
bitación de Rei.  
SERENA: ¡¡Rei, JAJAJAJAJAJA, ésta historieta es muy graciosa,JAJA!  
REI: SERENA!!! ¿QUIÉN TE PRESTÓ ESO???   
SERENA: OH Rei!! no seas tan mala conmigo BBUUUAAA!!!  
Rei arrebata el libro a Serena y ella comienza a llorar con   
sus clásicos ríos de lágrimas que salen de sus ojos  
LITA: Aquí vamos de nuevo  
KOKORO: ¿Qué quieres decir Lita?. Me parece que se llevan muy bien  
Me gustaría mucho tener una amistad tan fuerte como la suya.  
Al decir esto Kokoro baja la mirada y su expresión se entris-  
tece.  
MINA: Vamos, ¿qué te ocurre, por qué pones esa cara? puedes con-  
fiar en nosotras  
Kokoro sonríe al escuchar esto   
KOKORO: Gracias. Lo que ocurre es que siempre estamos mudándonos  
por el trabajo de papá y nunca me quedo en un sitio el suficiente  
tiempo para hacer amigos, así que en realidad no tengo ninguno  
AMY: Ahora entiendo, así que esa es tu gran preocupación  
MINA: Si de eso se trata ya no tienes por qué preocuparte más, tus  
problemas se han resuelto porque ahora nosotras somos tus amigas  
¿Cierto chicas?  
CHICAS: ¡¡¡¡¡SSSSSSSSSIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!  
En ese momento otro gran trueno retumba, su estruendo hace que  
las chicas salgan al pasillo del templo a observar qué está pasando  
  
SERENA: ¿QU..QUÉ fue eso?  
Serena llevaba encima una sábana para esconderse de los   
truenos. En unos instantes el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza y  
la lluvia se calmaba.  
REI: Puedo sentir una presencia maligna en la atmósfera  
KOKORO: ¿Qué significa eso?  
Un rayo cayó enfrente de la entrada del templo, las chicas   
fueron cegadas momentáneamente por el fuerte destello, cuando   
abrieron los ojos vieron uno de los famosos monstruos que siempre  
mandan los malos para acabar con ellas, éste era una mujer en un...   
¿traje de baño? Kokoro no creía lo que estaba viendo ¿cómo podía  
haber alguien vestido así afuera de un templo con esa tormenta que  
acababa de pasar minutos antes?. El resto de las chicas se perca-  
taron del pequeño problema y se colocaron en una posición defensiva  
Rei se acercó a Serena   
REI: No podemos transformarnos frente a Kokoro, ¿qué vamos a hacer?  
La "bañista" se abalanzó contra las chicas gritando  
MONSTRUO: ¡¡¡¡¡¡EEENNNNNNEEEERRRRRGGGGÍÍíÍÍAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
(lo sé, es muy poco original pero no se me ocurría otra cosa)  
Las chicas saltaron para esquivar el ataque y el monstruo se   
enfureció por su intento fallido, así que de pronto apareció en su  
mano un gran pararayos que apuntó hacia donde las chicas se habían  
vuelto a reunir y un gran número de rayos estaban a punto de caer   
sobre ellas y hacerlas chicharrón cuando... (que emocionante!!!)  
VOZ: ¡¡¡¡CAMPO DE ENERGÍA!!!! (así se le dice en México, no sé como   
le llamen ustedes al Silent Wall)  
Una pared de energía protegió a las chicas del achicharramiento  
SSATURN: Mi planeta guardián es Saturno, soy la sailor de la   
destrucción: Sailor Saturn y no pienso permitir que sigas utili-  
zando los rayos para asustar a éstas inocentes jovencitas  
CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! se escucharon unos aplausos y de atrás de un   
árbol apareció un joven alto, apuesto, de largo cabello castaño   
claro amarrado vestido en una armadura negra y un uniforme azul   
marino (quién podrá ser?? ^_-)  
JOVEN: BRAVO!! BRAVO!! eso fue muy impresionante sailor scout, es   
una verdadera lástima que ésta haya sido tu última actuación, ja,ja  
RELÁMPAGUS DESTRÚYELA CON TUS RAYOS!!!! (que original mi nombrecito)  
El monstruo volvió a alzar su pararayos y atacó a las chicas  
quienes lograron esquivarlos nuevamente pero Kokoro se tropezó y   
quedó inmóvil en el suelo, simplemente cerró sus ojos y cuando uno   
de los rayos estuvo a punto de golpearla... (la pobre no escapó y   
la hizo chicharrón. FIN ¿Se la creyeron? ja,ja,ja era broma =þ)   
desapareció como una ráfaga de viento y el rayo golpeó el suelo   
dejando un hoyo (que exageración). Kokoro abrió sus ojos y se dió   
cuenta de que un joven con un uniforme azul y una armadura plateada  
la cargaba, él le sonrió y...  
JOVEN 2: ¿Te encuentras bien?  
KOKORO: EH?? ss...ssi!!  
JOVEN: Vaya vaya, miren nada más quien apareció, URANUS!!  
Serena hizo buen uso de esa distracción y se escondió detrás de  
un árbol para transformarse  
SERENA: ETERNAL SAILORMOON!!! TRANSFORMACIÓN!!!  
JOVEN: Llegó otro entrometido que quiere morir, está bien te daré   
gusto RELÁMPAGUS!!!  
VOZ: ALTO AHÍ!!!  
Todos voltearon a ver quién era la misteriosa voz (quién será?)  
VOZ: LOS RELÁMPAGOS SON FENÓMENOS NATURALES QUE APARECEN DURANTE   
LAS TORMENTAS. NO ESTÁ BIEN QUE LOS UTILICEN PARA ATEMORIZAR A LAS  
PERSONAS. SOY UNA SAILOR SCOUT QUE LUCHA POR EL AMOR Y LA JUSTICIA.  
SOY SAILORMOON. SAILORMOON TE CASTIGARÁ EN EL NOMBRE DE LA LUNA.  
JOVEN: Mira nada más qué miedo me das SailorMoon JAJAJAJAJAJA  
RELÁMPAGUS!!! demuéstrale que tan atemorizado estoy JAJAJAJAJA  
El monstruo volvió a levantar su pararayos pero antes de que  
reuniera los rayos Saturn golpeó a Relámpagus con su lanza y ésta   
cayó al suelo  
SATURN: HAZLO AHORA SAILORMOON!!!  
Ya se imaginarán qué ocurrió, Sailormoon aparece su cetro por  
arte de magia, da miles de vueltas y destruye al monstruo con su   
poder  
URANUS: DINOS INMEDIATAMENTE QUIÉN ERES!!!  
Kokoro estaba parada detrás del apuesto joven que la salvó de  
morir y el se mantenía en guardia para protegerla. El misterioso   
joven comenzó a flotar y se mantuvo a una altura discreta  
JOVEN: Pero que descortecía la mía, no me había presentado ante   
ustedes. Mi nombre es EOLIAN soy el amo de los vientos y el futuro  
gobernante del sistema solar JAJAJAJAJA  
URANUS: QUÉ??!! ESO JAMÁS!!!  
EOLIAN: JAJAJAJA No haz cambiado nada niño. Siempre tratando de ser  
el héroe del cuento JAJAJAJA  
Con esto Eolian desapareció dejando a todos confundidos espe-  
cialmente a Haruka quien sólo se quedó parado observando hacia donde  
Eolian se encontraba unos segundos antes. Kokoro se dirigió hacia   
donde se encontraban sus nuevas amigas para verificar si se encon-  
traban bien,   
KOKORO: ¿Se encuentran todos bien? ¿Dónde está Serena?  
REI: Este, creo que se escondió detrás de unos arbustos o tal vez  
corrió para buscar ayuda  
Los guerreros usaron esta pequeña distracción para marcharse y   
destransformarce. En eso vieron como un par de chonguitos rubios  
subían por las escaleras del templo, era Serena seguida por Haruka  
y Hotaru  
HARUKA: Adivinen a quien me encontré gritando y corriendo como de-  
sesperada  
HOTARU: Gritaba algo de un monstruo y rayos, no le entendimos nada  
KOKORO: Si, un hombre muy extraño apareció y un monstruo nos atacó  
con rayos pero las sailor scouts nos rescataron y... por cierto   
¿dónde se metieron?  
Las chicas se voltearon a ver unas a otras y encogieron los   
hombros. En ese momento Kokoro se dió cuenta de la niña de cabello   
negro que se encontraba junto a Haruka  
KOKORO: Hola pequeña, tu debes ser Hotaru, cierto?, mi nombre es  
Yumeno Kokoro   
HOTARU: Hola, mucho gusto, yo soy Tomoe Hotaru  
KOKORO: Bueno, ya tengo que regresar a mi casa o sino mi mamá va a  
estar muy preocupada por mi. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela. Adios!  
Kokoro tomó su mochila y se marchó corriendo del templo muy   
contenta por haber conocido a tantos nuevos amigos. Después de per-  
catarse que la chica nueva se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos  
como para poder escucharlos  
HARUKA: ¿Qué demonios fue todo lo hace rato?  
REI: Ese hombre está rodeado de una aura maligna muy extraña, no es  
como la de nuestros enemigos anteriores, nisiquiera se asemeja a la  
de Galaxia, esto es muy extraño.  
AMY: Lo mejor será tener una reunión y discutir todo esto calmada-  
mente  
MINA: Ya está decidido!! Mañana nos reuniremos aquí después de la   
escuela  
HARUKA: Perfecto, nosotros les avisaremos a Setsuna y Michiru. Nos   
vemos mañana chicas, vámonos Hotaru.  
HOTARU: Adios chicas!!  
Las chicas observan como la niña toma la mano de su padre y se   
marchan.  
LITA: No cabe duda que cómo cambian los tiempos  
SERENA: Muy cierto ...  
  
******************************************************************  
¿Qué será lo que va a ocurrir aquí? ¿Acaso un nuevo y malvado enemigo  
está a punto de destruir la paz y tranquilidad de la Tierra?   
MMMMMMMMMMMMM... SI!!!! ñaca, ñaca, ñaca!!!  
Una última cosa, ¿Alguien se dió cuenta de las miles de comas que usé?  
WOW!!! necesito unas clasesitas de redacción, ya me estoy oxidando.  
  
1a edición: Lunes 7 de Agosto del 2000  
traducción: Lunes 4 de Diciembre del 2000 


	3. El reencuentro de las estrellas.

Hola a todos mis fervientes admiradores (la modesta y unos cuates), ya me   
había tardado un poquito pero es que mis inconcientes profesores se emociona-  
ron con tanta tarea y trabajos =þ, bueno, he aquí por fin el segundo capítulo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SailorMoon Eternity  
  
Tres estrellas fugaces zurcan el oscuro cielo de Tokyo. De pronto se   
observa la figura de tres jóvenes parados sobre el techo de un alto edificio.  
Joven 1: Aquí estamos de nuevo  
La voz provenía de un joven alto de cabello castaño y ojos violeta.  
Joven 2: Llegó la hora de que las estrellas brillen de nuevo  
Ahora habló un joven de largo cabello gris y ojos verdes. El tercero, de  
hermosos ojos azules y cabello negro, levantó su índice hacia el cielo y  
Joven 3: Prepárate Tokyo!!!, Three Lights ha vuelto!!!  
  
Episodio 202: El reencuentro de las estrellas  
  
Temprano en la mañana se encontraba un gran grupo de chicas en la puerta  
del Colegio Juuban, muchas de ellas no portaban el uniforme de la institución  
SERENA: ¿Qué estará pasando? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente en la entrada?  
HARUKA: Lo más probable es que se enteraron de que el gran Tenoh Haruka   
asiste a ésta escuela y están esperando ansiosas por mi  
Haruka apareció detrás de Serena y mientras hablaba se pasaba la mano   
a través del cabello y hacía un gesto de gran galán. Una gran gota de sudor  
apareció en la frente de Serena  
SERENA: Eres increiblemente modesto  
Mina, quien se encontraba entre la muchedumbre, se percató de la llegada  
de sus amigos y corrió hacia ellos.  
MINA: HOLA!!! ¿YA ESCUCHARON EL GRAN RUMOR?  
SERENA: ¿Cuál?  
MINA: NO LO VAN A CREER!!! THREE LIGHTS REGRESÓ!!!!  
SERENA Y HARUKA: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QQQQQQUUUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ???????????!!!!!!!!!  
Ambos dieron un grito que fácil pudo ser escuchado hasta Australia  
En ese momento aparecieron Lita, Amy y Rei y corrieron hacia sus amigos  
LITA: ¿Escucharon los rumores?  
MINA: ¡¡¡¡¡SSSSSSIIIIIIII!!!!!!!  
Mina tomó las manos de Lita y comenzaron a brincar emocionadas, a quienes  
en pocos segundos se le unieron Serena y Rei. Haruka sólo las observaba con  
una gota en la cabeza cruzado de brazos mientras Amy trataba de calmarlas.  
Unos minutos después llegó Kokoro   
KOKORO: Hola chicos!!, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué están todos fuera de la escuela?  
¿Acaso cancelaron las clases?. Que mala suerte y hoy que si me levanté   
temprano  
MINA: Nada de eso, lo que ocurre es que hay rumores de que THREE LIGHTS VAN   
A LLEGAR HOY A LA ESCUELA!!!!!  
Los ojos de Kokoro se abrieron por completo y comenzó a brincar junto con  
Mina  
KOKORO: En serio??, no lo puedo creer, Three Lights aquí en nuestra escuela!!  
Dios, es increible, maravilloso, fantástico...  
HARUKA: Ay no!!, tu también eres una fanática de esos   
Haruka puso su mano sobre su frente. En ese instante una camionetita   
negra hizo su aparición y tres bien conocidos jóvenes salieron de ella.  
SEIYA: Hola chicas!!!  
El joven de cabello negro sonrió a sus amigas y saludó agitando su mano,  
volteó a ver a Haruka y con un tono sarcástico   
SEIYA: MMMMM, y tú  
SERENA: ¡¡¡¡¡SSSSSEEEEEEIIIIIIIYYYYYYYAAAAAA!!!!!!!   
Serena corrió hacia su amigo y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, el pobre  
hombre casi muere asfixiado.  
SEIYA: Calma bombón!!!  
TAIKI: Oye Serena, mejor suéltalo, ya se puso morado  
Taiki apareció junto a Amy y ella sólo se puso roja como un tomate.  
YATEN: Será mejor que nos apuremos o nos dejan afuera.  
SEIYA: Nos vemos en un rato más.  
Los tres ídolos entraron al edificio seguidos por el gran grupo de   
admiradoras que los habían estado esperando en la puerta. Después de   
despejado el camino, Rei se despidió y el resto entró también.  
KOKORO: Esto es realmente increible, ustedes conocen a Three Lights  
MINA: Claro, ellos estudiaron aquí un tiempo y nos hicimos buenos amigos,   
verdad Haruka.  
Mina codeó a Haruka y le guiñó un ojo, él sólo la vió con cara de qué   
graciosa y siguió su camino sin hacer ningún comentario  
MINA: Uy que genio!!!  
KOKORO: ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué se molestó tanto?  
SERENA: No te preocupes, es que a Haruka no le gusta la competencia.  
  
En el salón de clases:  
PROFE: Muchachos quiero que den de nuevo la bienvenida a estos tres   
estudiantes, por favor tomen asiento.  
Seiya se sentó detrás de Serena, como lo hacía antes, Taiki junto a Lita  
y Yaten hasta el fondo en una esquina.  
SERENA: Seiya, estoy muy contenta que hayan vuelto  
SEIYA: Gracias bombón, también nos da mucho gusto volver a verlas  
SERENA: No lo tomes a mal, pero por qué regresaron?? ocurrió algo malo??  
SEIYA: No te preocupes, la verdad...  
PROFE: SILENCIO!!!  
SEIYA: Te cuento después   
SERENA: Está bien, nos vamos a reunir en el Templo Hikawa después de clases  
SEIYA: Ahí nos veremos entonces.  
  
En otra dimensión, dentro de un castillo Eolian se encuentra platicando   
con uno de sus soldados.  
EURO: Majestad, ¿Por qué no simplemente atacamos a los guerreros de la Luna  
llena y los destruimos? nos ahorraríamos muchos problemas   
EOLIAN: No seas impaciente Euro. He pasado los últimos siglos planeando la   
venganza perfecta, voy a hacerlos sufrir lo más posible, especialmente a   
ese traidor...  
Eolian golpeó fuertemente el brazo de su trono con su puño, se levantó  
y dirigió hacia la ventana  
EOLIAN: No debes olvidar que el poder que poseemos ahora no es suficiente  
para enfrentarlos. Se han vuelto muy fuertes y necesitamos recobrar   
la energía que utilizamos para liberarnos de ésta maldita prisión a la que  
nos sometieron desde la época del Milenio de Plata.  
En ese instante dos hombres y una mujer aparecieron ante Eolian y se   
arrodillaron  
GRUPO: Los vientos guardianes reportándose ante su majestad.  
Uno de los hombres, de cabello azul vistiendo un uniforme blanco  
y una armadura plateada se levantó   
NOTO: Maestro permítame ir a la Tierra a reunir la energía suficinte para   
recuperarnos. El guardián del viento nórdico se encargará de todo.  
EOLIAN: Está bien, confío en tí Noto, más te vale no fallarme  
  
En el templo Hikawa las sailors, Darien y los gatos, con excepción de cierta  
rubia (quién será??) que no aparecía, se encontraban reunidos para discutir   
sobre el que al parecer sería su nuevo enemigo  
REI: ¿Dónde está SERENA!!??  
Rei hechaba chispas  
AMY: Calma Rei, tu conoces a Serena, te aseguro que no tarda en llegar, en   
cualquier momento se presentará  
Amy trataba de calmar a su amiga quien le faltaba muy poco para estallar.  
De pronto se escucharon pasos acercándose y una cabecita rubia apareció   
corriendo   
SERENA: Lo siento chicos!!! puf, puf, puf  
REI: Al fin llegas!!! No puedo creer que seas la futura reina!!  
SERENA: No seas tan cruel conmigo Rei, snif, snif  
Lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de Serena   
LITA: Rei deja de regañarla, Serena debe tener una buena razón para haber   
llegado tarde, verdad?  
REI: Me lo imagino, apuesto que se quedó jugando en los video juegos  
SERENA: BBBBBUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!  
DARIEN: Bueno, ya basta!!! no estamos para perder el tiempo, tenemos   
cuestiones muy importantes que discutir  
Darien se paró entre las chicas para separarlas, a pesar de estar   
alejadas se seguían sacando la lengua   
AMY: Darien tiene razón. Al parecer un nuevo enemigo se está preparando para  
atacar la Tierra.  
MICHIRU: Es muy extraño que mi espejo no reflejara ningún tipo de energía   
maligna.   
HARUKA: MMMM, yo no confiaría tanto en ese espejito, como que ya se le   
acabaron las baterías   
MICHIRU: HARUKA!!  
HARUKA: Je,je,je,je,je!!!! fue broma  
DARIEN: ¿Cómo era ese hombre?  
MINA: Alto, ojos azules, se veía guapísimo en ese elegante uniforme y tenía  
una sonrisa divina...  
ARTEMIS: Mina por Dios!!!!   
Gotas aparecieron en las frentes de todos  
AMY: Era un hombre muy seguro y sus ojos reflejaban mucha maldad, fue extraño  
porque parecía conocernos o al menos a las sailor scouts.  
LITA: Lo más intrigante fue cómo se dirigió hacia Haruka, qué querría decir   
con que siempre te estás haciendo el héroe.  
HARUKA: No tengo ni la más remota idea, aunque la verdad se me hace familiar,  
pero por más que intento recordarlo no puedo, tal vez sólo sea mi imaginación  
Haruka se sentó en las escaleras del templo y recordó los extraños   
acontecimientos de la noche anterior, de pronto tuvo una visión  
Un niño de aproximadamente cinco años con cabello castaño claro se   
encontraba frente a un sepulcro de piedra. Sus ojos verde-azules reflejaban  
una gran tristeza y en su mano traía una hermosa rosa blanca la cual depositó  
sobre el sepulcro donde se encontraba una inscripción con la leyenda "Eterno  
Viento: Titan y Miranda, reyes de Urano". Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y  
al voltear vió a otro joven de trece años con el mismo tono de cabello y   
color de ojos que el primer niño.  
NIÑO: ¿Por qué hermano? ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrirles esto a nuestros padres?  
El niño comenzó a llorar y se arrojó sobre su hermano quien lo abrazó   
fuertemente. El rostro del muchacho mayor no reflejaba ninguna emoción, pero  
sus ojos se encontraban llenos de furia  
JOVEN: No llores Alessandro. A ellos no les hubiera gustado verte llorar  
El joven quitó con su pulgar las lágrimas de las mejillas de su hermanito  
y lo miró fijamente a los ojos  
JOVEN: Recuerda esto siempre, debes ser fuerte y nunca, escúchame bien, nunca  
llorar. El llorar no resolverá tus problemas.  
ALESSANDRO: Entiendo hermano. Juro que nunca volveré a derramar una sola   
lágrima más, por nada ni nadie.  
JOVEN: Prometido?  
ALESSANDRO: Prometido, Eolian.  
Haruka volvió a la realidad cuando Serena lo llamaba agitando su mano   
frente a su rostro  
SERENA: ¿Qué ocurre contigo Haruka? has estado un poco perdido en el espacio  
estos días.  
HARUKA: Nada cabeza de bombón, sólo estaba pensando en cuál podría ser el   
objetivo de ese tipo  
Cuando todos volvieron a su discusión Haruka cerró su puño con fuerza y   
lo observó fijamente  
HARUKA: No puede ser...  
Se dijo a sí mismo en un tono muy bajo y después de meditarlo un poco  
sonrió levemente y pensó que se estaba volviendo loco. Setsuna se percató de  
las acciones de Haruka y lo observó con una mirada de tristeza como si ella  
pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Unos segundos después cuatro figuras conocidas  
aparecieron ante los amigos  
SEIYA: HOLA CHICOS!!! Nos extrañaron?  
Seiya guiñó un ojo y sonrió, acción que provocó que los ojos de Mina y   
Rei se convirtieran en un par de enormes corazones rojos   
SERENA: SEIYA!!!!  
REI: TAIKI!!!!  
MINA: YATEN!!!  
Serena corrió a abrazar a Seiya con furia y Mina de la emoción abrazó tan  
fuerte a Artemis que el pobre gatito casi muere asfixiado.   
MICHIRU: Princesa Kakyuu, es un honor tenerlos de vuelta en nuestro planeta  
KAKYUU: Muchas gracias  
DARIEN: Espero no parecerle muy grocero pero cuál es la razón de su regreso,  
espero todo esté bien   
YATEN: Sólo estamos aquí de visita, quisimos venir a comunicarles personal-  
mente que hemos reconstruido nuestro planeta y todo ha vuelto a la normalidad  
Yaten tomó a Luna entre sus brazos para acariciarla, acción que provocó  
que Artemis se pusiera verde de los celos  
LITA: Eso es maravilloso!!!  
Hotaru se preocupó por Haruka al notar que aún no le decía nada ofensivo  
a Seiya y se acercó a él   
HOTARU: ¿Pasa algo Papa-Haruka?  
HARUKA: No princesa, no te preocupes estoy bien  
Haruka tomó a Hotaru en sus brazos y la sentó en su rodilla  
SEIYA: Hey niño bonito!!! Ya sé que me extrañaste muchísimo y no puedes   
soportar ni un minuto más ese dolor, pero quita esa cara de espanto que he   
vuelto!!!  
HARUKA: Vete al diablo!!!  
Haruka se sonrió y todos comenzaron a reir, parecía que al fin se   
terminaron las diferencias entre Three Lights y los guerreros del espacio   
exterior.  
La noche llegó pronto y todos se alistaban para marcharse cuando algo en  
el cielo llamó la atención de Taiki  
TAIKI: ¿Es mi imaginación o estoy viendo un rayo de luz rosa cayendo del   
cielo?  
Todos voltearon para observar el misterioso espectáculo  
SETSUNA: Puedo sentir que un portal de tiempo se ha abierto, tal vez ...  
SERENA: Será que ella volvió??  
Todos se volteaban a ver unos a otros mientras Three Lights y la princesa  
tenían grandes signos de interrogación en sus caras  
  
En el parque una pareja de jóvenes corría desesperadamente, trataban de   
escapar de un extraño hombre que los amenazaba. La muchacha se tropezó y cayó  
al suelo (que emosión!!!), el hombre se acercó a ella. Un par de ojos rojos  
observaban con detalle todos los hechos desde un arbusto cercano a los  
eventos. Cuando el hombre misterioso estaba a punto de atacar a sus víctimas  
VOZ: Espera un minuto!!!!  
NOTO: Quién está ahi???!!!  
VOZ: No es correcto atacar así a una pareja que goza de un romántico y   
apacible paseo por el parque. Soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la  
justicia. Soy SailorChibimoon!!! y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna!!  
Durante el gran show de Chibimoon la pareja aprovechó la distracción de   
Noto y escaparon, Noto se dió cuenta de que sus víctimas habían huido y se   
puso furioso  
NOTO: ¿Ves lo que hiciste niña tonta? Ahora que se escaparon tendré que   
obtener energía de otro lado y creo que será...... de tí!!!!  
Noto extendió sus brazos frente a él e hizo un extraño símbolo con sus  
manos   
NOTO: Viento del Norte protege a tu hijo. Aparece ante mí Guerrero de Nieve!!  
Un fuerte viento helado comenzó a soplar y frente a Noto se formó un   
remolino de viento que al disiparce dió forma a un enorme muñeco de nieve  
NOTO: Frosty quiero que te encargues de este estorbo, roba toda su energía y  
no te preocupes si la destruyes en el proceso, al fin y al cabo no es   
importante  
Noto se cruzó de brazos y dió un paso hacia atrás para observar cómo su   
monstruo se encargaba de Chibimoon (ssii!! Viva!! Viva!! Frosty!! Frosty!!)  
CHIBIMOON: OYE!!! No digas ese tipo de cosas!!!  
FROSTY: FROSTY!!! FROSTY!!!  
CHIBIMOON: Gulp!!  
Una gota apareció en la frente de Chibimoon. Frosty no perdió el tiempo  
y aventó un bombardeo de bolas de nieve contra la mini scout quien por obra  
y gracia del espíritu santo logró evadirlas. Frosty se enojó mucho y formó  
una enorme bola de nieve que aventó a chibimoon, cuando la iba a golpear una  
rosa roja atravezó la bola haciéndola mil pedazos (rayos!! =( )  
NOTO: ¿Quién fue?!  
CHIBIMOON: TUXEDO MASK!!!  
SAILORS: Y no se olviden de nosotros!!!  
Las cinco sailor scouts estaban paradas en un árbol y una a una brincaba  
al suelo gritando su nombre, ya saben, la clásica presentación escandalosa de  
las chavas. Ya formadas en el suelo gritaron juntas  
SAILORS: Somos las sailor scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia!!!  
SAILORMOON: Sailormoon te castigará en el nombre de la Luna!!!!  
CHIBIM: SAILORMOON LLEGAS TARDE!!!  
SMOON: ¿Tú qué haces aquí? Tampoco veo que estés ayudando mucho por aquí!!  
Ambas chicas se empezaron a pelear y sacar la lengua. Frosty tenía muchas  
interrogaciones en su rostro y se rascaba la cabeza con confusión, al ver  
que nadie le hacía caso se enfureció y arrojó otro bombardeo de bolas contra  
los héroes. Tuxedo Mask tomó a Chibimoon en sus brazos y saltó para esquivar  
el ataque mientras las sailors corrían de un lado a otro como es su buena   
costumbre.  
SPLUT: Grito mortal (no pondré !!! porque la mujer no grita, más bien parece  
que lo está zuzurrando para que ella sea la única que lo escuche)  
Una bola de energía golpeó a Frosty  
URANUS: Dios mío!! nunca van a cambiar  
Neptune, Saturn y Uranus aparecieron, Uranus estaba cruzado de brazos   
moviendo ligeramente la cabeza. Frosty se recuperó del golpe y arrojó más   
bolas ésta vez golpeando a las sailorscouts, sus cuerpos fueron cubiertos  
de nieve haciéndolas parecer unas bolas de nieve humanas. Las sailor   
guerreras lograron esquivar el ataque (ellos si saben pelear, no son tan   
inútiles...)  
NEPTUNE: MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!!!  
La bola de energía azul que iba contra Frosty fue cortada en dos por el   
filo de la espada de Noto. Uranus sacó su espada y comenzó un duelo contra  
Noto para distraerlo  
STARHEALER: INFIERNO ESTELAR DE HEALER!!  
Frosty fue tomado por sorpresa por el ataque.  
NOTO: QUÉ DEMONIOS??!!! No puede ser, más entrometidos???!!  
SATURN: Hazlo ahora SailorMoon!!  
Como ya se imaginarán SailorMoon sacó su cetro de quién sabe dónde, hizo   
miles de poses y vueltas y destruyó al pobre Frosty (snif snif, snif!!)  
Noto se encontraba rodeado por el grupo de héroes y al ver que se ponía  
color de hormiga el asunto decidió poner pies en polvorosa y desapareció.  
Los héroes voltearon a ver a Chibimoon en los brazos de Tuxedo Mask  
CHIBIMOON: Hola chicos!!!  
SMOON: bájate de los brazos de mi Darien!!!  
CHIBIMOON: Es mi Darien!!!  
SMoon se acercó a su futura hija y la abrazó con fuerza.  
  
En el castillo de Eolian, Noto se encontraba furioso   
NOTO: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!! MALDITOS!!!! ME LA VAN A PAGAR!!!!!  
ERIS: JA, JA, JA, no puedo creer que unos mocosos te impidieran realizar la  
tarea más sencilla del Universo, JA, JA, JA  
NOTO: CÁLLATE ERIS SI NO QUIERES QUE ME OLVIDE QUE ERES UNA MUJER Y ME   
DESQUITE CONTIGO??!!!  
EURO: Será mejor que tengas una buena escusa, el maestro Eolian quiere hablar  
contigo  
NOTO: Malditas scouts, no les perdonaré ésta humillación...  
  
*****************************************************************************  
Tan, tan, qué tal??? Esto se pone extraño, uuuuuuhhhhhhhh!!!!!, la dimensión  
desconocida uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!. Qué ocurrirá ahora?? Rini aceptará que  
Darien no la ama??? que en realidad me ama a mi ^_-), descubrirán al fin   
quien es Eolian???, Noto se vengará??? qué preguntona estoy estos días  
Ya sé, ya sé, ahora cambié mi trauma de las comas por el trauma de los   
diálogos.  
Quiero agradecer los comentarios de Fátima, de mi buena amiga Meg (no son   
sus iniciales) ^_^  
  
Creado: Martes 8 de agosto del 2000  
Última actualización: Viernes 25 de Mayo del 2001 


	4. Extraña Visión

SAILOR MOON ETERNITY  
  
Es la hora del descanso en la preparatoria Jubban, Amy, Lita, Mina,   
Serena, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten están sentados bajo un árbol mientras Haruka se  
encuentra sentado en una de sus ramas.  
THREE LIGHTS: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QQQQQQUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE??????????!!!!!!!!  
SEIYA: Estás bromeando, verdad????!!!!!  
SERENA: No, es la verdad. Rini es mi hija!!  
  
Episodio 203: "Extraña Visión"   
  
Los tres cantantes estaban en shock, no podían creer lo que Serena les   
acababa de decir, estaban líbidos y con sus bocas abiertas hasta el suelo,  
desde su lugar Haruka sólo se reía de sus rostros.  
SEIYA: Eso es imposible!!! Tu tienes 16 años y esa niña cuando mucho once. Es  
una locura!!!!  
SERENA: Creo que están confundidos, je. Rini es mi futura hija y de Darien,   
ella vino del siglo 30 a visitarnos porque estaba muy aburrida.  
TAIKI: Por ahí hubieras comenzado, no que casi nos matas de un infarto.  
Serena y las chicas les contaron la historia de Rini, el ataque de Black  
Moon, y toda la temporada de SailorMoon R. Haruka vió cuando Kokoro se   
acercaba a donde estaban platicando y avisó a sus amigos para que cambiaran   
el tema antes de que ella llegara.  
KOKORO: Hola chicos!!! ¿Qué hacen?  
CHICAS: Hola Kokoro!! nada más estamos escansando  
HARUKA: Hola preciosa!!   
SERENA: Kokoro quiero presentarte a Seiya, Taiki y Yaten Kou, Three Lights.   
Chicos ella es Kokoro Yumeno  
SEIYA: Hola!!  
TAIKI: Es un placer  
Los ojos de Kokoro se volvieron un par de corazones gigantes cuando Seiya  
la saludó guiñándole el ojo. Yaten sólo movió un poco su mano y se volteó.  
LITA: Kokoro, ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos a la cafetería después de clases?  
KOKORO: CLARO!!!  
MINA: ¿Ustedes qué dicen chicos?  
SEIYA: Lo siento tenemos trabajo que hacer  
  
En una conocida cafetería se encontraba un guapo joven de cabello negro y  
ojos azules sentado frente a una laptop, junto a él estaba una niña de   
cabello rosa y grandes ojos rojos bebiendo un refresco. El joven levantó la   
mirada y vió aproximarse a sus amigas y su novia.  
SERENA: DARIEN!!!!  
Serena gritó con entusiasmo y corrió hacia su amado novio quien, apenado  
al sentirse observado por todas las personas en el lugar, sólo le sonrió.  
DARIEN: Hola Serena, chicas ¿cómo han estado?  
Darien se levantó de su asiento, vió a Kokoro con curiosidad y le sonrió  
DARIEN: Hola mi nombre es Chiba Darien  
Le extendió la mano para saludarla  
KOKORO: Ho-ola, yo soy Yumeno Kokoro, mucho gusto  
Kokoro tomó la mano de Darien y en ese instante ambos sintieron un   
extraño sentimiento en sus corazones, como melancolía o tristeza.  
SERENA: Él es mi novio.  
Darien y Kokoro se sonrrojaron al darse cuenta que se habían quedado   
viéndose fíjamente y como es costumbre a Serena le dieron sus celos posesivos  
SERENA: Y ésta niñita es...  
RINI: Me llamo Tsukino Serena, y soy la verdadera y única novia de Darien!!  
KOKORO: Tsukino Serena???  
RINI: Sip, soy prima de Serena, pero mis amigos me llaman Rini  
SERENA: ¿Cómo que la novia de Darien?!!!  
Rini se aventó a los brazos de Darien y Serena se estaba que hechaba   
chispas, se puso roja y sacaba tanto humo como una olla express.  
SERENA: ALÉJATE DE MI DARIEN!!!!!!  
RINI: JAMÁS!!!!  
Comenzaron una contienda de lenguas, Rini le sacó la lengua a Serena y   
ella la bajó de los brazos de Darien. El resto del grupo sólo las veía con   
gotas en sus frentes y los ojos medio abiertos ¬_¬* . Darien estaba sumamente  
apenado y en un momento de distracción de las chicas corrió hacia la mesa y   
se sentó junto a Kokoro quien estaba muy contenta de haber conocido tan   
simpáticos amigos.  
VOZ: YA CÁLMENSE CHICAS!!!!  
Haruka se interpuso entre las chicas para separarlas  
KOKORO: HARUKA!!!!!  
Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Kokoro quien se puso roja como tomate  
de la pena y se escondió detrás del menú.  
HOTARU: Hola chicos!  
RINI: HOTARU!!!  
Rini corrió a abrazar a su amiga mientras Haruka se sentaba junto a la   
sonrojada Kokoro quien ya no sabía dónde esconderse. Un ratito después llegó  
Rei y pasaron una tarde agradable platicando y peleando (me refiero a Serena,  
Rei y Rini). Darien nunca apartó su mirada de Kokoro, él sabía que había   
algo muy extraño con esa chica, sentía que la conocía de algún lado.  
HARUKA: Bueno Hotaru será mejor que nos vayamos, tenemos que pasar a la   
tienda o si no Michiru se pondrá furiosa conmigo  
HOTARU: Si, y nadie quiere que eso ocurra, verdad  
Ambos se despidieron y se marcharon. Al poco rato el resto también se  
retiró, Darien ofreció a Kokoro llevarla a su casa, pero ella prefirió no   
aceptar.  
Para acortar camino, Kokoro caminaba por el parque pensando en lo afortu-  
nada que había sido al conocer a éstas personas tan agradables, y sobre todo   
al chico más encantador del mundo, no podía borrar de su mente la sonrisa de   
Haruka. Estaba tan distraida que nunca notó que otra persona, igual de ida,  
caminaba directamente hacia ella. ---¡¡¡CCCCCRRRRRAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHHH!!!---  
Ambas chocaron, se escuchó algo chocar en el piso y las jóvenes cayeron al  
suelo de sentón.  
KOKORO: OUCH!!, Perdón estaba distraida y no me fijé   
CHICA: No te preocupes, yo también iba distraida  
La joven de cabello rojizo levantó la mirada y vió a una chica de cabello  
acuamarina y ojos azules como el mar recogiendo un estuche de violín, Kokoro  
rápidamente se paró y ayudó a la joven.  
CHICA: Gracias...   
KOKORO: Mi nombre es Yumeno Kokoro  
CHICA: Mucho gusto, yo soy Kaioh Michiru  
KOKORO: En serio??!!!, WOW!!!!!, eres la violinista??? Tengo todos tus discos  
Eres mi ídolo, Oh Dios, me encanta tu música  
Kokoro saltaba de la emoción mientras una gota de sudor aparecía en la frente  
de Michiru  
MICHIRU: Este, pues muchas gracias  
Ambas chicas comenzaron a platicar mientras caminaban hacia la salida del  
parque, ya ahí se despidieron y Kokoro vió como Michiru se alejaba en lado  
contrario a donde ella se dirigía. Brincaba y agitaba su mano para despedirse  
estaba muy emocionada ya que este había sido un día perfecto. De pronto   
escuchó un grito de auxilio que provenía del centro del parque. Corrió hacia   
el lugar de donde provino el grito y se escondió detrás de un arbusto para   
observar lo que pasaba. No podía creer lo que veía, una mujer o algo que la   
asemejaba al parecer hecha de cristal con un traje del tipo de las Rockets   
(esas chavas que bailan todas parejitas y se presentan en el Auditorio   
Nacional en la época navideña, si así no captan entonces es un minitrajecito   
de santa claus, pero realmente mini y con gorrito) perseguía un niño aterrado  
cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo un impulso hizo que Kokoro saliera del   
arbusto  
KOKORO: DETENTE!!!  
La mujer volteó, lo que permitió que el niño escapara corriendo, y al   
percatarce de lo ocurrido decidió cambiar de víctima y ahora perseguía a   
Kokoro quien dió un grito tan fuerte que pudo haber levantado a un muerto.  
Noto apareció detrás de ella y la tomó del brazo  
NOTO: SSSSHHHHH!!! silencio niña, no pienso hacerte mucho daño, sólo voy a   
quitarte toda tu energía, no es para que hagas tanto drama, ja,ja,ja,ja  
Mientras caminaba hacia su casa, Michiru tuvo un muy mal presentimiento y  
regresó al parque. Ahí vió como Noto tenía amenazada a Kokoro, así que se   
escondió detrás de un árbol y tomó su comunicador  
MICHIRU: Chicos tenemos problemas, el lindo chico de ayer ataca de nuevo en   
el parque número 10...  
HARUKA: ¿¿¡¡Cómo que lindo??!!  
LITA: Ya vamos para allá  
Michiru apagó su comunicador y sacó su pluma de transformación  
MICHIRU: POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA NEPTUNO, TRANSFORMACIÓN!!!!!  
Noto estaba a punto de drenar la energía de Kokoro cuando vió de reojo  
como una bola de energía azul se acercaba a él y antes de golpearlo brincó a  
un lado con la chica abrazada  
NOTO: QUIÉN DIABLOS HIZO ESO????  
SNEPTUNE: Soy la Sailor de las profundidades marinas, Sailor Neptune y será  
mejor que dejes a esa niña en paz   
NOTO: O qué??? mira que miedo tengo uy uy!!!  
NEPTUNE: REFLEJO SUBMARINO!!!!  
Noto levantó su brazo, el poder de Neptune se detuvo a unos centímetros  
de la palma del joven y desapareció. La sailor se quedó pasmada, el hombre  
era más fuerte de lo que imaginaba. Noto sonrió macabramente  
NOTO: CRISTA ACABA CON ESA CHICA!!!!!  
El monstruo se paró frente a Neptune quien se colocó en pose de pelea   
esperando el ataque cuando  
VOZ: Espera un minuto!!!  
NOTO: Oh no, por favor no!!  
VOZ: ¿No te cansas de perseguir gente inocente? No podemos perdonar a quien   
perturba a las personas que pasean tranquilamente por el parque. Somos las   
sailor scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia y te castigaremos en el   
nombre de la Luna!!!!  
NOTO: ¿Y ustedes no están cansadas de esos diálogos estúpidos? CRISTA!!!   
DESTRUYE A ESTOS ESTORBOS!!!  
La mujer de hielo arrojó estacas de hielo contra las sailors y Tuxedo   
Mask quienes saltaron para evitarlas con excepción de SMoon y Chibimoon que  
corrían en círculos y gritando como locas.  
NOTO: Ja,ja, Bien niña, ¿dónde nos habíamos quedado? ah si! despídete de este  
mundo  
Noto comenzó a drenar la energía de Kokoro y una esfera plateada de   
energía apareció en su mano.  
VOZ: TIERRA TIEMBLA!!!!!  
Una bola de energía amarilla golpeó a Noto por la espalda provocando que  
soltara a Kokoro antes de terminar de robar toda su energía, la chica cayó   
desmayada y antes de golpear el suelo Neptune la abrazó.  
NOTO: MALDICIÓN!! TU DE NUEVO!!!  
URANUS: VOY A ENSEÑARTE CÓMO TRATAR A UNA LINDA JOVENCITA!!!  
Uranus apareció frente a Noto y lo golpeó fuertemente en el rostro   
haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Mientras ellos tenían su  
leve "discusión" el resto de las sailors se encargaban de Crista. Si son   
fanáticos de SMoon ya sabrán que alguien le gritó "Hazlo ahora SailorMoon" y  
ella sacó de la nada su vara mágica, bailó un rato y destruyó al monstruo.  
Noto se percató del hecho y decidió huir con la esfera de energía.   
Uranus se acercó a Neptune para ver como se encontraban ella y Kokoro  
quien seguía desmayada...  
  
Era una gran fiesta, el salón estaba adornado con grandes globos   
azules y plateados, todos los invitados vestían muy elegantes y usaban   
antifaces para ocultar sus rostros. En un rincón se encontraba una linda   
chica de cabello castaño rojizo observando a las parejas bailar con sus   
grandes ojos azules. En eso un hombre se acercó a ella  
CHICO: ¿Por qué la chica más hermosa del baile se encuentra tan sola?  
Él le entregó una linda rosa roja y ella le sonrió  
CHICA: Oh Endymion!! eres tan dulce!!  
Él le ofreció su brazo y la guió hacia la pista de baile donde bailaron  
por algunos minutos antes de que otro joven apreciera ante ellos  
JOVEN: Disculpe, ¿me haría el honor de permitirme bailar con la dama?  
Los ojos de la joven brillaron al ver al apuesto muchacho de cabello   
castaño claro y ojos verde-azules ofrecerle su mano  
ENDYMION: Claro, sólo cuida bien a mi hermanita Minerva  
El príncipe de la Tierra se dirigió hacia la princesa Serena para   
invitarla a bailar. Minerva descansó su cabeza sobre el pecho del joven y   
cerró sus ojos. Cuando los abrió se encontraba en un escenario muy distinto,  
el lugar estaba destrozado, para donde volteara todo era un desastre, también  
se percató que sus ropas no eran las mismas, en lugar de su hermoso vestido  
ahora vestía un traje de sailor plateado. Frente a ella se encontraba el   
apuesto joven de los encantadores ojos verde-azules vistiendo una armadura   
plateada y un uniforme azul dándole la espalda, ella se acercó a él y se dió  
cuenta que se encontraba sangrando del costado derecho  
MINERVA: URANUS!!! Estás mal herido!!  
URANUS: No te preocupes... No es na.. aaahh!!  
Uranus cayó sobre sus rodillas tomándose del costado herido, ella se   
precipitó para abrazarlo y comenzó a llorar. De repente una gran bola de   
energía se dirigió hacia ellos y con todas las fuerzas que aun le quedaban,  
Uranus se puso de pie, abrazó a la joven y recibió el ataque directo, su   
cuerpo se desplomó sin energía pero la chica logró sujetarlo y lo acostó   
delicadamente en el suelo.  
VOZ: Pero que conmovedora escena, JA,JA,JA,JA  
MINERVA: Cómo te atreviste Eolian?? Eres un miserable!!!  
EOLIAN: Vaya, ¿son esos lo modales que debe tener la princesa de la Tierra?  
La joven princesa no hizo caso a Eolian y abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de  
su protector   
MINERVA: Por favor!!! No te mueras!!!  
Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la chica, se sorprendió al   
sentir una mano en su mejilla que trataba de retirarlas  
URANUS: Nn-o llores... cof, el llorar... no resuelves problemas... Debes ser  
fuerte Sailor Earth...  
Con eso el joven cerró sus ojos y su mano cayó al suelo  
MINERVA: ALESSANDRO!!!!! NNOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Kokoro estaba acostada en una banca del parque, abrió sus ojos y al   
enfocarlos reconoció a la persona frente a ella  
KOKORO: HARUKA!!!  
La chica se arrojó a los brazos del joven y lo abrazó con todas sus   
fuerzas, Haruka estaba muy sorprendido pero regresó el abrazo  
HARUKA: No te preocupes, ya estás a salvo  
SERENA: Tuviste mucha suerte de que las sailor scouts aparecieran para   
salvarte  
Desde unos arbustos un par de ojos castaños observaba detenidamente al  
grupo de amigos   
VOZ: Muy pronto...  
  
****************************************************************************  
¿Qué tal este episodio? Medio nefastín, verdad, se me pasó la mano con tanta  
presentación y "hola, ¿cómo estás?", lo peor es que aun faltan algunas  
presentaciones, pero les prometo que ya me voy a aplacar. Se me olvidaban las  
preguntas, ¿Qué pasará ahora?, ¿Qué son esas extrañas visiones de Kokoro?,  
¿Serena y Rini aceptarán que Darien sólo ama a una persona y esa soy yo?,   
¿A la escritora le regresará la inspiración o seguirá escribiendo pura   
tontería? No se pierdan el próximo episodio por el mismo canal y a la misma  
hora....   
  
Creado: Miércoles 9 de Agosto del 2000  
Última edición: Sábado 26 de Mayo del 2001 


	5. Visitas Inesperadas

Hola mis queridos admiradores, siento mucho haberme tardado tanto en ter-  
minar ésta parte pero bueno heme aquí de nuez escribiendo la cuarta parte de   
este super fanfic, ni yo me la creí ^_~), que va dos tres pero que prometo   
se pondrá mejor, tengo tantas ideas y no sé como acomodarlas, aaaahhhh!! que  
haré???!!!.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SAILORMOON ETERNITY  
  
Haruka se encontraba recostado en el techo de la casa que compartía con  
las sailor guerreras observando las estrellas, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a   
recordar los acontecimientos que hacía un par de horas habían ocurrido en el  
parque: la gran furia que nació dentro de él al ver a Noto atacando a Kokoro   
y el gran alivio que sintió cuando ella despertó y lo abrazó. Su meditación   
fue interrumpida por la dulce voz de una joven   
VOZ: Es una chica muy tierna, ¿no lo crees?  
HARUKA: ¿A quien te refieres, Michiru?  
Haruka abrió sus ojos y observó a la hermosa violinista sentada junto a  
él.  
MICHIRU: La joven del parque  
HARUKA: ¿Estás celosa?  
MICHIRU: ¿Por qué debía estarlo? Eres libre de querer a quien desees, tu y yo  
sólo somos amigos.   
Michiru alzó la mirada al cielo contemplo unos segundos las estrellas y   
suspiró  
MICHIRU: Parece que le agradas mucho  
HARUKA: MMM, eso parece  
La voz del joven se volvió seria y Michiru sonrió ligeramente  
MICHIRU: No puedo creer que una chica de preparatoria haya logrado llegar al  
corazón de piedra del gran Tenoh Haruka  
HARUKA: Ja,ja, eso no es cierto. Jamás podría enamorarme de ella, como tu lo  
dijiste es sólo una chica tierna.  
MICHIRU: Nunca cambiarás, siempre tratando de hacerte el insensible. Me   
encantaría saber quién será la persona que logre robarte el corazón.  
Michiru se paró, sonrió a Haruka y se marchó. Cuando Haruka estuvo seguro  
que ella ya no estaba cerca se sentó, sonrió y viendo al cielo zuzurró  
HARUKA: ¿Qué harías si supieras que tu lo lograste?  
  
Episodio 204: "Visitas Inesperadas"  
  
Temprano en la mañana Haruka caminaba hacia la cocina, se acababa de   
bañar y sólo vestía un par de pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa a medio  
abotonar y la toalla en su cuello, aun estaba un poco adormilado y al pasar   
por la sala   
HARUKA: Buenos días Michiru. Hola papás de Michiru, Buenos días Setsuna...  
Haruka siguió su camino sin detenerse, llegó a la cocina, abrió el  
refrigerador y analizó lo que acababa de decir  
HARUKA: ¡¡¿Papás de Michiru?!!  
El joven corrió a la sala y vió una pareja sentada ahí. El hombre tenía  
cabello azul oscuro, bigote y ojos azules claro, vestía un elegante traje   
negro y una corbata roja. La señora era hermosa con grandes ojos verdes y  
cabello acuamarina vistiendo un fino coordinado de falda y saco.  
PAPÁ: Vaya señor Tenoh me doy cuenta que no han cambiado sus modales  
HARUKA: Lo siento mucho señor Kaioh, no los esperaba  
Haruka se acercó al señor y lo saludó estrechando su mano. Después se   
dirigió hacia la madre de Michiru y besó su mano. Después de saludar y tratar  
de disculparse por su descortecía se dió cuenta que el señor lo veía con ojos  
de furia y ahí se dió cuenta que no se encontraba en las mejores fachas   
posibles, más bien estaba a medias fachas, así se marchó apenado. Setsuna   
se retiró y se dirigió al cuarto de Hotaru para despertarla.  
MAMÁ: Vaya Michiru ese joven siempre ha sido tan encantador y buen mozo, yo   
sabía que mi hija tenía muy buen gusto.  
Michiru sólo se sonrojó  
MICHIRU: No es lo que piensas mamá, Haruka y yo sólo somos amigos  
PAPÁ: A mi no me agrada en lo absoluto que viva contigo ese, ese...  
MICHIRU: Papá por favor  
PAPA: Lo siento hija, es que no me agrada que ese escuincle viva contigo. Los  
adolescentes son demasiado inmaduros e impulsivos.  
Haruka apareció ya peinado y vestido en sus jeans, una camisa blanca y un  
saco beige. Caminó al sillón y se sentó junto a Michiru. La señora los vió   
con ternura y sintió que hacían una bonita pareja, que era una lástima que no  
hubiera nada entre ellos.  
HARUKA: ¿Y cuál es la razón de su distinguida visita?  
MAMÁ: Venimos a Tokyo por ciertos negocios de Toshi  
MICHIRU: ¿Piensan quedarse mucho tiempo?  
PAPÁ: Es muy posible y espero que no seamos los únicos quedándonos mucho   
tiempo por aquí  
Toshi dió una fría mirada a Haruka. Michiru se percató de que la   
atmósfera comenzaba a tensionarse   
MICHIRU: Este, ¿nadie quiere algo de tomar?  
MAMÁ: Te acepto un poco de té  
TOSHI: Bueno, yo también  
MICHIRU: Haruka, me ayudas por favor?  
HARUKA: Por supuesto  
Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la cocina. Michiru ponía a   
calentar el agua para el té mientras Haruka la veía un poco molesto  
HARUKA: ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tus papás iban a venir?  
MICHIRU: Porque yo tampoco sabía, llegaron de sorpresa y ni modos que los   
corriera  
HARUKA: Al menos me hubieras avisado, no que mira nada más en qué fachas me  
encontraron.   
MICHIRU: Calma Haruka, no es para tanto.  
HARUKA: ¿No es para tanto?!, si de por sí tu papá me tiene en el concepto del  
ogro malvado que se llevó a su hija, ahora quien sabe qué cosas raras pensará  
que te hago  
MICHIRU: Haruka por Dios!!! no digas tonterías, mi papá conoce perfectamente  
el tipo de relación que existe entre nosotros, jamás pensaría en algo así  
HARUKA: Si, claro.  
Michiru colocaba las tazas sobre una charolita que estaban en la mesa   
cuando la tetera silbó anunciando que el agua estaba lista. Haruka estaba   
a espaldas de la estufa y cuando se volteaba para apagarla Michiru no pudo  
detener su carrera hacia la estufa y chocó contra él provocando que perdieran  
el equilibrio y cayeran al piso. Michiru cayó sobre Haruka amortiguando un  
poco la caida de la violinista.   
En la sala, los señores Kaioh escucharon un gran escándalo proveniente   
de la cocina, Hotaru y Setsuna bajaron corriendo las escaleras y los cuatro  
se asomaron para ver lo que pasaba.  
Michiru trató de levantarse pero sintió que algo la tenía sujeta, eran  
las manos de Haruka que la tenían agarrada de la cintura. Ambos se quedaron  
viendo fíjamente a los ojos como hipnotizados hasta que  
TOSHI: ¡¡¿Pero qué está ocurriendo aquí?!!   
Cuando el resto de la familia entró vieron a Michiru sobre  
Haruka junto a un gran reguero de platos y tazas rotos en el piso. El piloto  
reaccionó y soltó rápidamente a la violinista para que se levantaran. Ambos  
se sentaron en el piso muy apenados viendo hacia el piso.   
TOSHI: Quiero una buena explicación de lo que ocurrió aquí  
HARUKA: Pues... es que... este...   
MICHIRU: No pasó nada, sólo chocamos, nos caimos y eso fue todo  
Los jóvenes se pusieron a recoger los pedazos de platos y tazas, Hotaru y  
Setsuna se hincaron junto a ellos para ayudarlos cuando  
TOSHI: Tenoh quiero hablar contigo en privado  
HARUKA: Si señor.  
  
Ambos entraron a un pequeño despacho para poder hablar sin ser molestados  
HARUKA: Por favor no imagine cosas que no son, todo fue un accidente, no pasó  
nada de nada. Yo respeto mucho a su hija y jamás me atrevería ...  
TOSHI: Si, si, si, ya deja de estarte disculpando. Conozco bien a mi hija y   
sé que puedo confiar en ella.  
HARUKA: Entonces ¿está de acuerdo en que yo viva aquí?  
TOSHI: Dije que confío en mi hija, no en tí. La verdad no estoy muy contento  
con que vivas bajo el mismo techo que mi niña, y menos con las cosas que he  
escuchado sobre ti, pero bueno, no puedo hacer nada.  
HARUKA: Si lo dice por lo que publican en esas revistas, son puros chismes...  
TOSHI: Por la forma en que tratas de justificarte cualquiera diría que te   
sientes culpable de algo. Tal vez algunos de esos "chismes" no son tan falsos  
como dices.   
HARUKA: Este... ¿Qué quiere decir?   
Haruka comenzó a tartamudear un poco  
TOSHI: Lo que digo es que la relación "fictisia" que divulgan esas revistas   
no lo son tanto y lo que en realidad buscas con mi hija es más que una bonita  
amistad  
Haruka se sonrojó y bajó la mirada  
TOSHI: Si piensas en algo formal con mi niña será mejor que lo olvides  
Haruka levantó la mirada sorprendido  
TOSHI: Ella no es para ti, Michiru no necesita de alguien tan conflictivo   
como tu.   
Haruka cerró sus ojos y sonrió ligeramente  
HARUKA: No comprendo a qué se refiere señor, Michiru y yo sólo somos amigos y  
así nos quedaremos. Usted es una persona muy seria, jamás creí que se dejara  
llevar por las cosas que inventan los periodistas.  
TOSHI: Ja, ja, yo no necesito de revistas y esas cosas, acaso ya olvidaste   
que eres el hijo de mi mejor amigo, te conozco desde que eras un niño.  
HARUKA: Es verdad, usted siempre nos visitaba con su esposa, aunque Michiru  
nunca los acompañaba  
TOSHI: Ella estaba muy ocupada estudiando y practicando el violín y por lo   
general no nos acompañaba. Realmente fue extraño que no se pudieran conocer   
hasta hace un par de años...  
HARUKA: Fue el destino...  
TOSHI: Ja, ja, claro que no, esas cosas no existen... tarde o temprano se te-  
nían que conocer debido a la estrecha relación entre nuestras familias. Así  
que no empieces a imaginar cosas de que el destino los unió o que están he-  
chos el uno para el otro, no te hagas falsas esperanzas con mi hija...  
HARUKA: Veo que no importa lo que haga o diga, usted sigue teniéndome en un  
pésimo concepto y supongo que las diferencias con mi padre no me ayudan a   
subir mis bonos con usted  
TOSHI: Puede ser aunque... no, mejor no bajo la guardia contigo...  
HARUKA: ¿Qué quiere decir?  
TOSHI: La verdad no me convence tu argumento así que mejor no me fío...  
Haruka seguía con cara de incógnita, no le estaba agradando el rumbo de   
la conversación  
TOSHI: No puedes enamorarte de Michiru porque ella ya está comprometida con   
un muchacho de una buena familia   
HARUKA: Qué!!??  
A Haruka casi se le salen los ojos de la impresión y quedó boquiabierto  
TOSHI: Vaya que si te impresionó la noticia  
HARUKA: Pero... pero... ella nunca me había dicho nada  
TOSHI: Es probable que no se acuerde, de esto ya han pasado muchos años.   
HARUKA: Es injusto, cómo puede decidir sobre la vida de su hija sin nisiquie-  
ra comunicárselo...  
TOSHI: Es mi hija y busco lo mejor para ella. Además sólo te lo estoy comuni-  
cando para que estés preparado, no te estoy pidiendo permiso  
Haruka ya no supo que decir, estaba confundido y desconcertado  
  
  
En la sala se encontraban Michiru, su mamá, Setsuna y Hotaru platicando  
animadamente  
MAMÁ: Entonces espero que nos acompañen en la fiesta que daremos mañana en la  
casa. Pueden invitar a todos sus amigos, para nosotros será un placer que   
vayan   
SETSUNA: Muchas gracias  
HOTARU: Va ha ser fabuloso!!  
En eso Toshi apareció con Haruka caminando muy pensativo detrás de él.  
HOTARU: Papá-Haruka, Mañana vamos ha ir a una FIESTA!!!  
Hotaru saltó a los brazos de su padre a quien casi mata de un infarto con  
el escándalo.  
TOSHI: es cierto, lo había olvidado... Mañana daremos una gran fiesta donde   
estarán los hombres de negocio más importantes de Tokyo, así que, señor Tenoh  
trate de demostrar buenos modales en su presencia.  
Haruka se ruborisó un poco al recordar la escena de la mañana.  
Los señores Kaioh se encontraban en la puerta despidiéndose cuando Toshi  
notó a Haruka un poco desanimado  
TOSHI: Vamos muchacho quita esa cara, lo que te dije no es para morirse... es  
más, para que veas que soy una persona imparcial y te tengo aprecio, te he  
preparado una sorpresa en la fiesta  
Haruka veía a Toshi con cara de incógnita, qué podía ser lo que el señor  
Kaioh podría tener para él.  
Los padres de Michiru se marcharon y el grupo se sentó momentáneamente en  
la sala  
HARUKA: Bueno creo que después de este tormento me merezco un buen desayuno  
MICHIRU: Haruka, cómo eres, sé que mi papá suele ser muy ...  
HARUKA: Agresivo, posesivo, desconfiado...  
MICHIRU: algo así, pero no es malo, sólo quiere protegerme, ¿Cómo te   
sentirías si Hotaru llegara un día y te dijera que piensa mudarse con un   
perfecto desconocido?  
HARUKA: Lo asesino...!!!!  
Haruka se levantó del sillón con llamitas en sus pupilas y cara de furia,  
pero rápidamente cambió y se sentó de nuevo  
HARUKA: Bueno ya entendí tu punto, pero no es para que me trate así.  
MICHIRU: ¿En serio? con la gran reputación que tienes  
HARUKA: Esos son inventos de los periodistas, además el no me quiere por esa  
razón...  
MICHIRU: ¿A no? Entonces por qué???  
HARUKA: Pues porque estoy en...  
Haruka se tapó la boca al darse cuenta que estaba hablando de más. El pi-  
loto no podía contarle lo que platicó con el señor Kaioh: ni lo del compromi-  
so arreglado y mucho menos sus sentimientos hacia la violinista   
  
MICHIRU: Porque estás en...??  
Michiru insistía para sacarle la sopa al piloto pero hábilmente menejó la  
situación   
HARUKA: Este... porque... porque estoy en problemas de tanto coquetear con   
las chicas.. si, eso... por perseguir chicas, je,je  
Haruka hizo cara de inocente, aunque nadie quedó convensido de su res-  
puesta...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Qué tal??? mejoro algo, pero muy poco, verdad =( , oh dios! la inspiración  
me abandona snif, snif,snif. Bueno, ahora tocan las preguntitas ^_^: ¿Cuál  
será la sorpresa para Haruka?, ¿Toshi llegará algún día a confiar en Haruka?  
¿Michiru descubrirá el secretito entre su padre y Haruka? Éstas y otras   
preguntas serán respondidas cuando... me regrese la inspiración ¬_¬*  
  
Queyo mandar un afectuoso saludo y un agradecimiento a quienes han estado  
al pendiente de mis fics y me han animado para continuarle: Fátima, esa mi  
escritora, te mando buenas vibras pa que ya publiques tu fic que te está que-  
dando muy chido ^_^ . Meg, se te extraña chava =:(.. , espero tenerte pronto  
de regreso escribiendo y en línea.  
  
Cuídense todos!!!   
  
  
Medio Escrito: Jueves 10 de Agosto del 2000  
última corrección: Miércoles 18 de Julio del 2001 


	6. Batalla en el centro comercial

Hey!!! Hola mis queridos admiradores, la inspiración ha vuelto a mi para  
seguir con el quinto capítulo de su radionovela, a no verdad, digo de ésta   
cosa que cada día tiene menos sentido, pero bueno, le seguimos hechando ganas  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SAILORMOON ETERNITY  
  
Una joven de cabello acuamarina se encontraba hablando por teléfono,   
después de un rato colgó  
HOTARU: Qué pasó??  
HARUKA: Qué te dijo cabeza de bombón?? va a ir o no??  
MICHIRU: Je,je, dijo que si y las chicas también, estaban muy emocionadas. Me  
dijo que les iba a decir a Three Lights  
Haruka hizo cara de fuchi al escuchar ese nombre  
MICHIRU: Je,je, cómo eres... Por cierto, quedamos de vernos en el centro co-  
mercial en una hora, así que alístense para irnos  
  
Episodio 205: "Batalla en el centro comercial"  
  
Un grupo de amigos se reune en la entrada de una tienda de discos dentro  
de un enorme centro comercial. Una joven de cabello rubio con dos chonguitos  
brincaba emocionada jalando el brazo de su novio  
SERENA: Que emoción!!! Vamos a ir a una fiesta!!! Si!!!  
El pobre hombre tenía una expresión de trágame tierra al ver que toda la  
gente los volteaba a ver por el gran escándalo  
HARUKA: Calma cabeza de bombón, no es para tanto  
REI: Haruka, a éstas alturas ya deberías de saber que cuando algo emociona ha  
Serena no hay nada que detenga sus gritos eufóricos  
HARUKA: Je,je, es cierto  
Una gran gota apareció en la frente del corredor  
MICHIRU: Lo mejor es comenzar a buscar algo apropiado para mañana. Comencemos  
en ésta tienda  
TODAS: SSSSSIIIIIII!!!!!!!!  
Haruka, Darien y Setsuna sólo se veían entre ellos con gotitas en la ca-  
beza y siguieron a sus amigas dentro de la tienda.  
  
En el castillo de Eolian este sostenía en su mano la esfera de energía   
que Noto obtuvo de Kokoro. Se veía feliz ya que su soldado había conseguido  
una energía muy especial y pura  
EOLIAN: He decidido perdonarte ésta ocasión debido a la energía que   
conseguiste. No puedo creer que un sólo ser humano posea una energía tan   
pura, pero aun no es suficiente para reestablecernos por completo. Quiero que   
regreses a la Tierra y consigas la cantidad que hace falta.   
NOTO: Como usted ordene maestro  
Noto se dirige hacia la puerta   
EOLIAN: Ésta vez te salvaste pero no aceptaré una equivocación más, ningún  
guerrero nacido en Urano puede ser derrotado, si llegas a fallarme yo mismo  
me encargaré de acabar con tu patética existencia, ¿entendido?  
NOTO: Si maestro, haré lo posible.  
  
Ya eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, el grupo de amigos se encontraban  
en la cafetería del centro comercial comiendo. Todas ya habían encontrado lo  
que necesitaban, con excepción de Michiru que estaba muy indescisa.  
RINI: Mi vestido es el más bonito!!!  
SERENA: Claro que no!!!, el mío es el mejor, verdad Darien  
Darien no decía ni pío, en pleitos de chicas lo mejor era no meterse y   
menos cuando se trataba de ese par.   
SERENA: Darien???  
DARIEN: No se peleen, ambos están bonitos... mejor escojan el helado que se  
van a comer (muy buena forma de callarlas ^.~)  
Michiru volteó a ver a Haruka quien estaba un poco pensativo  
MICHIRU: Haruka, ¿sigues molesto por lo de mi padre?  
HARUKA: Eh?, no, para nada. Sólo me preguntaba si Kokoro iba a ir a la fiesta  
también (que buena mentira)  
Michiru se puso un poquito celosa pero lo disimuló muy bien  
AMY: Estaba muy molesta porque no iba ha poder ir, pero le agradecía mucho a  
Michiru la invitación  
HARUKA: Ya veo, ¿y no les ha comentado nada de lo de ayer?  
LITA: No, es más ni tocamos el tema  
MINA: ¿Por qué tanto interés?   
Mina veía a Haruka con ojos de "pillín"  
HARUKA: No, por nada... este... Michiru, mejor sigamos buscando tu vestido  
Haruka se levantó y tomó a la violinista de la mano guiándola a la salida  
MICHIRU: Nos vemos al rato...  
Michiru agitaba la mano para despedirse. Todos se quedaron con cara de   
"what" y signos de interrogación por todas partes  
  
Noto apareció en el centro comercial vestido de civil para no llamar la   
atención. Caminaba de tienda en tienda examinándolas, buscando el lugar más  
concurrido para lograr obtener la mayor cantidad de energía y no descepcionar  
a su amo.  
  
Una conocida pareja se encontraba en una de las tiendas más grandes del  
lugar, ya tenían casi una hora viendo vestidos sin encontrar nada apropiado  
MICHIRU: ¿Qué te parece este?  
HARUKA: Es bonito.   
MICHIRU: Bien, entonces me lo probaré  
HARUKA: ¿Éste también? Nunca creí que te tardarías tanto en escogerlo  
MICHIRU: Sólo estoy buscando uno perfecto para la fiesta de mis padres.   
Además, fuiste tu quien se ofreció a venir, es más, casi me traes a rastras  
HARUKA: Este... pues... para que no perdieras tiempo y nos fuéramos rápido.  
Apareció una gota en la frente de Haruka.  
HARUKA: Bueno, pero de todas formas no entiendo por qué tanto problema por  
encontrar un dichoso vestido, tienes muchos, ¿por qué mejor no usas uno de   
esos que nomás los tienes amontonados en tu closet?  
MICHIRU: Tu sabes que no puedo repetir. Te prometo que éste será el último  
Haruka suspiró y observó cómo la joven se dirigía a los probadores   
seguida por la vendedora, el pobre tenía una cara de aburrimiento que no   
podía con ella y para matar el tiempo se acercó a un estante de joyería donde  
habían muchas pulseras y cadenas, las observó un momento y detrás del apara-  
dor apareció la joven vendedora que estaba atendiendo a Michiru  
VENDEDORA: ¿Desea que le muestre algo señor?  
HARUKA: Me gustaría ver aquella  
La vendedora sacó una cadena de oro muy fina que tenía colgando un delfín  
también de oro con los ojos de diamante (que jalado =þ)  
VENDEDORA: Ésta es una de las piezas más finas y caras de la tienda, es por   
eso que no se ha vendido   
HARUKA: MMMM, me la llevaré  
VENDEDORA: Su novia va a estar muy feliz cuando se la regale  
HARUKA: Ella no es mi novia, sólo somos amigos  
VENDEDORA: Que lástima, hacen una linda pareja  
La chica le sonrió a Haruka y le guiñó un ojo. Haruka se sonrojó un poco  
VENDEDORA: Me imagino que debe querer mucho a su amiga para regalarle esta   
joya  
HARUKA: Algo...  
Haruka escuchó a Michiru llamarlo al vestidor para pedirle su opinión   
sobre el vestido, pagó con su tarjeta, tomó la cajita y se dirigió al   
vestidor  
MICHIRU: Haruka pasa  
HARUKA: Es que... yo no...   
MICHIRU: No hay nadie  
HARUKA: Está bien  
Cuando la vió se quedó perplejo, su corazón latía a mil por hora (sonó a  
título de telenovela chafona =þ) al recorrer con su mirada a la joven frente   
a él, se veía bellísima en ese vestido negro que a pesar de su sencillés se   
veía elegantísimo y le quedaba mejor que mandado a hacer  
MICHIRU: Y bien, ¿qué opinas?  
HARUKA: aa.. aa..   
MICHIRU: Haruka??  
HARUKA: Te ves grandiosa  
MICHIRU: Gracias  
Michiru se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada, se sintió feliz de tener la  
aceptación de la persona que más apreciaba en el mundo. Frente a ellos había  
un gran espejo donde ambos se reflejaban, al verse, Haruka pensó que la   
vendedora no estaba tan equivocada, en verdad hacían una linda pareja pero   
eso era algo imposible, Michiru jamás podría interesarse en alguien como él,  
además recordó las amenazas del señor Kaioh y se sintió peor de desanimado.   
Después volteó a ver a Michiru quien también estaba con la mirada fija al   
espejo y notó que se sonrojó nuevamente. Depronto escucharon una gran conmo-  
ción en la tienda, se asomaron y vieron a Noto.  
HARUKA: Otra vez ese sujeto, ¿cuándo piensa entender?  
MICHIRU: Mejor llamemos a los demás  
Noto tenía agarrada de un brazo a la joven vendedora quien gritaba como   
desenfrenada por auxilio. Noto drenaba su energía cuando dos figuras apare-  
cieron ante él  
URANUS: Por lo visto sigues sin aprender buenos modales.   
NEPTUNE: Si sigues así tendremos que enseñártelos.  
Noto aventó a la vendedora. La gente al verlo salió corriendo despavorida  
del lugar.  
NOTO: Ya me tienen harto con sus estupideces. Tal vez no consiga la energía  
del señor Eolian pero juro que los borraré del planeta!!!  
Una extraña energía comenzó a rodear a Noto, extendió sus brazos frente   
a él   
NOTO: TORMENTA BOREAL!!!!  
Dentro de la tienda comenzó a nevar, léntamente el viento soplaba con   
mayor intensidad hasta que una gran tormenta de nieve se desató.  
NOTO: JA,JA,JA, Ésta vez si acabaré con ustedes!!!!  
El aire era demasiado frío, Neptune no lo soportó y cayó sobre sus   
rodillas abrazándose para cubrirse sin éxito del frío. Uranus la vió y se  
quitó la capa para taparla con ella.  
URANUS: Este es un truco muy sucio  
NOTO: JA,JA,JA, ¿y qué esperabas? JA,JA,JA  
Uranus estaba furioso, alzó su mano y apareció su espada. Noto lo vió,  
tomó su espada y se lanzó contra él. Comenzaron a luchar, Noto lastimó el  
brazo de Uranus de un sablazo, pero este lo desarmó y lo tenía contra el   
suelo pero el guardián colocó una mano frente al pecho de Uranus y una gran   
esfera de energía salió de su palma golpeando al guerrero de la Luna y   
haciéndolo estrellarse contra la pared.  
NEPTUNE: URANUS!!!!!  
Neptune se puso de pie, tomó su espejo y lanzó su poder contra Noto   
cuando estaba distraido  
NEPTUNE: REFLEJO SUBMARINO!!!!  
NOTO: QUEE??!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
Neptune corrió hacia Uranus quien estaba un poco aturdido por el golpe,   
se hincó junto a él y lo ayudó a pararse, cuando él alzó la mirada se dió   
cuenta que Noto estaba de pie y listo para atacarlos   
NOTO: AVALANCHA DEVASTADORA!!!!!!  
Uranus vio como una gran esfera de energía negra se dirigía hacia ellos,   
abrazó a Neptune y se colocó entre ella y Noto dándole la espalda a este.   
Recibió el golpe directo, se desplomó pero Neptune lo atrapó y acostó en el   
suelo inconciente. Neptune estaba realmente furiosa, alzó sus brazos  
NEPTUNE: MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!!!!!!!  
Noto fue alcanzado por el ataque y aventado contra la pared. Estaba un   
poco mal herido pero aún así estaba preparando un segundo ataque,   
NOTO: AVALANCHA DEVASTADORA!!!!!!!!  
Neptune vió la esfera negra acercarse rápidamente y lo único que hizo fue  
abrazar a Uranus y cerrar los ojos esperando el impacto  
SATURN: CAMPO DE ENERGÍA!!!!!!!  
Neptune abrió los ojos y vió a saturn parada frente a ella protegiéndolos  
con su poder. Uranus recuperó la conciencia y trató de pararse, pero aun   
estaba aturdido del golpe  
NOTO: MALDICIÓN!!!!!! NO TE METAS DONDE NO TE LLAMAN NIÑA TONTA!!!!!  
MARS: Pero que malos modales tienes  
MERCURY: Esa no es forma de referirse a una niña inocente  
JUPITER: Tienes un léxico reprobable  
VENUS: Si, un lésico reprobable  
SMOON: Oye Venus, qué es lésico  
VENUS: Pues es... es... este... Jupiter qué es eso??  
Apareció una gota en la frente de Jupiter  
JUPITER: Oh Dios!! no es lésico, sino léxico, y significa vocabulario  
VENUS y MOON: OOOOOHHHHHH!!!!!!  
Noto veía al grupo un poco desconcertado, ¿de qué se trataba esto?, esta-  
ban ahí para detenerlo o para dar una clase de sinónimos.  
NOTO: YA CÁLLENSE!!!!! ¿ACASO NO TIENEN NADA MEJOR QUÉ DECIR?  
SMOON: GROCERO!!! claro que aun nos falta  
SCOUTS: SOMOS LAS SAILOR SCOUTS!!! Y TE CASTIGAREMOS EN EL NOMBRE DE LA LUNA!  
Noto estaba fúrico, ya no soportaba a esa bola de metiches escandalosos  
que sólo se la pasan bla, bla, bla y nunca le dejan realizar su trabajo como  
era debido.  
NOTO: Que bueno que todos están reunidos, así tendré la oportunidad de man-  
darlos juntos al infierno. ¿No creen que soy muy misericordioso?  
Noto alzó los brazos y una energía maligna se concentró en sus manos,   
después las juntó he hizo una especie de kamehameha (que original soy ¬_¬*)  
NOTO: TORMENTA FINAL!!!!!  
La esfera de energía de negra era enorme, todos se quedaron petrificados  
y sin saber qué hacer. El ataque estaba a punto de golpear al equipo cuando  
URANUS: ESPADA DE URANO ELIMINA!!!  
Uranus trataba de cortar la esfera de energía con su espada, pero la es-  
fera iba con demasiada fuerza que comenzaba a empujarlo hacia atrás.Todo se   
encontraba en su contra, su brazo le dolía mucho, se resentía de los golpes  
de hacía unos momentos, y ya no tenía ninguna fuerza para seguir resistiendo,  
cerró sus ojos en señal de rendición y cuando iba a bajar su espada para re-  
cibir el golpe  
NEPTUNE: HARUKA!!! NO TE RINDAS!!!  
Uranus levantó el rostro y sintió como si esas palabras le devolvieran su  
energía. Las sailor scouts y Tuxedo Mask se tomaron de las manos, cerraron   
sus ojos y dieron parte de su energía a Uranus (hora sí!!! qué emoción!!).   
Uranus se decía en su mente  
URANUS: Confían en mí... Ella confía en mí... No la defraudaré  
Noto se dió cuenta que el guerrero frente a él se veía diferente, cambió  
completamente su semblante derrotado a una confianza extrema y al parecer   
decía algo en voz muy baja  
URANUS: Ella confía en mi... No me rendiré... Ella confía en mí...   
La espada brillaba en todos los tonos de las sailors  
URANUS: por tí... NO ME RENDIRÉ!!!!!  
La espada cortó la energía maligna de Noto quien estaba anodadado. El   
golpe de la espada fue tan poderoso que alcanzó a Noto, partió su armadura y  
lo aventó contra la pared dejándolo más muerto que vivo. Al no ver esperanza  
alguna decidió desaparecer antes que lo mataran. Uranus cayó de rodillas y se  
apollaba en su espada mientras respiraba agitadamente  
NEPTUNE: Haruka???  
Uranus levantó la mirada y le dió una cálida sonrisa  
URANUS: lo ... logramos...   
  
Dentro del castillo de Eolian se escuchaban gritos y maldiciones al por  
mayor, Eolian estaba furioso por el fracaso de Noto  
NOTO: Por favor señor, no se volverá a repetir. No fue mi culpa esos gue...  
Noto estaba hincado frente a Eolian, su armadura hecha pedazos, su cuerpo  
estaba muy cortado y su frente sangraba   
EOLIAN: SILENCIO!!! NO ME IMPORTA ESCUCHAR TUS ESTÚPIDAS ESCUSAS!!!  
NOTO: Pero maestro... logré conseguir un poco de energía... le prometo que...  
EOLIAN: YA ME HARTÉ DE TI!!! TE LO ADVERTÍ ASÍ QUE ATENTE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS  
Eolian miró unos segundos con desprecio al mal herido guerrero y después   
de recorrerlo de arriba a abajo con la mirada levantó su mano, señaló a Noto   
con su índice y casi inaudible dijo  
EOLIAN: Viento del Norte rompiste el pacto que te daba forma ahora vuelve a  
tu morada  
El cuerpo de Noto comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que sólo una briza fría se  
disipó en el lugar donde había estado. Eolian se dirigió a sus   
guerreros  
EOLIAN: Espero que con esto se hayan dado cuenta de que yo no bromeo. Todo   
aquel que se atreba a fallarme recibirá su castigo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Increible pero cierto!!! Terminé este fic en un día!!!! eeeehhhh!!!! BRAVO!!!  
Bueno, bueno, ahora las preguntas ¿Quién se encargará ahora de cumplir con los  
planes de Eolian?, ¿Michiru comprará el dichoso vestido?... Esperen al próxi-  
mo super episodio de su serie favorita sailor moon. En serio que deberían   
contratarme como presentadora de shows ^_~).  
  
  
Creado: Jueves 19 de Julio del 2001 


	7. Fiesta Inolvidable

SAILOR MOON ETERNITY  
  
A la orilla de la playa una gran mansión se encontraba elegantemente   
  
adornada recibiendo a una gran cantidad de invitados para celebrar una   
  
majestuosa fiesta. Las mujeres llevaban hermosos vestidos largos de todos  
  
colores, mientras los hombres vestían elegantes smokings y trajes. Dentro de   
  
la casa, la gente se encontraba muy divertida bailando en uno de los salones  
  
más grandes del lugar adornado con globos y listones. De pronto una pareja  
  
apareció en la puerta principal, era un joven de cabello castaño claro y una  
  
jovencita de cabello acuamarina sujetando su brazo. Los anfitriones se   
  
apresuraron hacia ellos   
  
SRA: Haruka, Michiru, qué gusto que hayan podido venir  
  
La señora se acercó a la joven y la besó en la mejilla, después se acercó  
  
al muchacho quien la tomó de la mano y la besó haciendo que la señora se   
  
sonrrojara levemente.  
  
MICHIRU: Muchas gracias mamá  
  
HARUKA: No nos perderíamos ésta fiesta por nada  
  
MAMÁ: ¿Dónde están Setsuna y Hotaru?  
  
MICHIRU: No te preocupes, ellas vienen con el resto del grupo  
  
MAMÁ: Oh, me parece excelente, bueno, espero que se diviertan mucho, nos   
  
veremos después  
  
La señora tomó el brazo de su esposo y se marchó a saludar a otros invi-  
  
tados. En eso un grupo de conocidos muchachos apareció.  
  
HARUKA: Creo que acaba de llegar la caballería.   
  
Una de las chicas corrió hacia la pareja  
  
MINA: Hola chicos!!! cómo están???  
  
MICHIRU: Buenas noches, muy bien, que bueno que llegaron  
  
REI: Por poco no lo logramos por culpa de cierta personita lenta...  
  
Rei hechaba unas miraditas a Serena  
  
SERENA: ¿De quién estás hablando Rei?  
  
Serena le hechaba ojos de pistolas a la sacerdotiza  
  
REI: Uy! de quién será, ¿acaso existe otra persona más lenta e impuntual en   
  
este mundo?  
  
SERENA: REI!!!  
  
DARIEN: Calma chicas, qué va ha pensar ésta gente de nosotros, demuestren un  
  
poco de modales  
  
Serena y Rei se pusieron rojas al observar que todas las personas a su   
  
alrededor las quedaban viendo con curiosidad  
  
REI Y SERENA: Perdón!!! Pero ella comenzó!!!  
  
Las chicas se señalaron una a la otra, sus miradas se cruzaron saliendo  
  
chispitas de sus ojos y comenzaron con su habitual y bien conocida guerra de  
  
lenguas  
  
DARIEN: No sé para qué me molesto, ustedes no tienen remedio  
  
GRUPO: JA,JA,JA...  
  
Episodio 206: "Fiesta inolvidable"  
  
En el castillo dimensional (no sé cómo llamarlo, alguna sugerencia?),   
  
Eolian hablaba con sus generales sobre la próxima estrategia que tomarían   
  
contra la Tierra.  
  
EOLIAN: Eris quiero que te encargues de cumplir con nuestra misión  
  
ERIS: Por supuesto querido maestro Eolian, sus deseos son órdenes para mi, yo  
  
me encargaré de robar toda la energía que usted necesite para destruir a esos  
  
guerreros odiosos.  
  
EOLIAN: No... ya no reuinirás energía  
  
ERIS: ¿Cómo? pero...  
  
EOLIAN: Con la energía que Noto logró reunir será más que suficiente para re-  
  
cuperarnos   
  
ERIS: Pero aún recuperando todos nuestros poderes, no será suficiente para   
  
conquistar este mundo. Esos entrometidos se han vuelto demasiado fuertes...  
  
EOLIAN: Lo sé....  
  
Eolian se levantó de su trono y caminó hacia la ventana observando unos  
  
momentos el desierto que rodeaba el castillo, después se volteó hacia sus   
  
generales y sonrió  
  
EOLIAN: Por eso quiero que ahora busques la lágrima de ángel  
  
ERIS: Pero señor... esa es una simple leyenda  
  
EOLIAN: Claro que no. La joya existe y es sumamente poderosa  
  
ERIS: Es que... ¿cómo voy a encontrarla?  
  
EOLIAN: Ese ya no es mi problema. Dime de una vez si no vaz ha aceptar la mi-  
  
sión para que envíe a otro a cumplirla  
  
ERIS: Este... por supuesto que lo haré, usted sabe que haría cualquier cosa   
  
por usted mi querido príncipe... (=þ que ridícula!!!)  
  
El lugar lucía encantador, la música provenía de un cuarteto de cuerdas  
  
contratado especialmente para el evento, algunas parejas se encontraban   
  
bailando, entre ellas estaban Darien con Serena, Haruka con Michiru, Taiki   
  
con Amy y Setsuna con un joven que la invitó a bailar (o_O). Mina, Rei y Lita  
  
comenzaron con una disputa de "piedra, papel o tijeras" (recuerdan el capítu-  
  
lo del vals en SMS??? ^_~) para decidir quien bailaría después con Haruka,   
  
Hotaru y Rini veían a todas partes buscando a algún jovencito de su edad.   
  
Yaten estaba sentado viendo para todas partes con su cara de indiferencia y   
  
Seiya platicaba con algunas jovencitas que se le acercaron a pedir su autó-  
  
grafo. Cuando la música terminó, el grupo se reunió y vieron que ee pronto   
  
mucha gente se acumuló en la entrada, las cámaras comenzaban a flashear mien-  
  
tras los reporteros se aventaban para hacerse paso.   
  
SERENA: ¿Qué será todo ese alboroto?  
  
MINA: Seguramente es una estrella de cine y todos quieren entrevistarla QUE  
  
EMOSIÓN!!!  
  
HARUKA: Es muy probable, o también un hombre de negocios muy importante y   
  
poderoso. El lugar está atiborrado de ese tipo de gente  
  
Mina, Lita, Serena, Rei y Rini corrieron a la marabunta de gente para   
  
abrise un caminito para ver al o la causante de tal conmoción. Se lograron   
  
colar pero rápidamente las empujaron fuera y regresaron donde sus amigos  
  
MINA: GROCEROS!!!! NADIE HACE A UN LADO A LA DIOSA DEL AMOR MINA AINO!!!  
  
AMY: Calma Mina  
  
SEIYA: Pudieron ver quién era??  
  
LITA: parece ser una chica muy bonita pero no sé quien pueda ser...  
  
La gente que rodeaba a la intrigante jovencita comenzó a abrirle el paso   
  
permitiendo que el grupo tuviera una mejor vista de ella. Haruka la observó  
  
por unos instantes y sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa se formó en sus   
  
labios  
  
MINA: Vaya Haruka, no me digas que te interesó esa chica??  
  
Mina codeó levemente a Haruka en el estómago guiñándole un ojo  
  
YATEN: Si ese es el caso, será mejor que te olvides de ella, déjame informar-  
  
te que esa jovencita es la hija de uno de los hombres más poderosos y ricos   
  
de todo el Japón, el señor T.K.   
  
SERENA: ¿Quién es ese?  
  
AMY: Mira Serena, el señor T.K. es un abogado muy exitoso dueño de muchas   
  
empresas internacionales  
  
SEIYA: Y una de ellas es nuestra compañía disquera.  
  
SERENA: WOW!!!   
  
RINI: Con razón todos tratan de fotografiarla  
  
La joven de largo cabello rubio con rayos rojos (más o menos como el de  
  
Galaxia) y ojos esmeralda volteó hacia el grupo y sonriendo comenzó a caminar  
  
hacia ellos.  
  
LITA: Se está acercando   
  
YATEN: Hace unos días la conocimos en la oficina de su padre, acababa de   
  
regresar de una larga estadía en París. Seguramente se dió cuenta que aquí   
  
nos encontramos, y quiere saludarnos.  
  
SERENA: ¿Tu crees?  
  
La chica estaba a unos pasos del grupo, ella se acercaba a Yaten y él  
  
estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando ella se detuvo   
  
CHICA: Vaya vaya, miren nada más a quién tenemos aquí, el gran corredor de   
  
autos Tenoh Haruka  
  
Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver cómo la hija de una de las   
  
familias más ricas de Japón se dirigía tan informalmente hacia Haruka quien  
  
sonrió, tomó su mano y la besó  
  
HARUKA: Que cohincidencia tan grande encontrarnos aquí señorita Sora. Me da  
  
muchísimo gusto volverla a ver.  
  
Yaten estaba completamente confundido, su cabecita no asimilaba lo que   
  
estaba pasando (ja,ja, se lo merece =þ)  
  
HARUKA: Sora me gustaría presentarte a mis amigos.   
  
Haruka presentó a cada uno y cuando llegó con Michiru  
  
HARUKA: y por último, mi mejor amiga y una de las personas más talentosas que  
  
jamás haya conocido, Kaioh Michiru  
  
Michiru estaba un poco sonrrojada y estrechó la mano de Sora  
  
SORA: Entonces tu eres la hija de los señores Kaioh, he escuchado muchas   
  
cosas interesantes sobre ti, me encanta tu forma de tocar el violín.  
  
MICHIRU: Muchas gracias  
  
SEIYA: y cuéntanos Sora, desde cuando conoces a este testarudo cabezón  
  
Haruka sólo lo quedó viendo con ojos de que gracioso y Sora rió   
  
ligeramente  
  
SORA: digamos que desde que tengo memoria, siempre hemos sido muy buenos   
  
amigos, cierto Haruka?  
  
HARUKA: Cierto  
  
MINA: Mmmmm, esto me huele a algo más que amigos...  
  
Mina volvió a codear a Haruka y guiñarle el ojo mientras al pobre piloto  
  
de autos le aparecía una gran gota en la frente y haciendo cara de "no de   
  
nuevo"  
  
AMY: Yaten nos contó que vivías en Paris  
  
SORA: Si, mi padre me envió a estudiar allá desde hace cinco años  
  
SERENA: WOW!!!, eso debió ser divertidísimo!!!  
  
SORA: Si, aunque... no tanto si no tienes a quien quieres para compartirlo  
  
Sora vió a Haruka con un poco de tristeza  
  
La música comenzó de nuevo y se formaron las parejas para el baile, Seiya  
  
se dirigió a Michiru y la invitó a bailar, Serena no soltaba a Darien, ya la  
  
conocen a la señorita posesiva, Mina agarró a Yaten del brazo y a jalones lo  
  
llevó hasta la pista de baile, Lita y Rei encontraron dos jóvenes no muy mal  
  
parecidos y bailaron con ellos. Haruka al ver como todos tomaban camino a la  
  
pista se acercó a Sora y la tomó de la mano  
  
HARUKA: ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?  
  
SORA: Por supuesto, me encantaría  
  
Mientras bailaban, Haruka y Sora tenían una pequeña conversación  
  
SORA: Tus amigos son muy simpáticos  
  
HARUKA: Si, son algo especial, casi tan importantes como lo eres tu para mi  
  
SORA: Vaya señor Tenoh, si no lo conociera bien juraría que está coqueteando  
  
conmigo  
  
HARUKA: Ja, ja, sabes que eso es imposible  
  
Sora sonrió y se acercó al cuerpo de su acompañante hasta descansar su   
  
cabeza sobre su pecho (la chava es del tamaño de Rei, de Serena no porque  
  
estaría demasiado zotaquita, osea chaparra). Bailaron un poco hasta que el   
  
señor Kaioh los llamó a su despacho.  
  
TOSHI: Veo que al fin se encontraron  
  
HARUKA: Supongo que ésta era la sorpresa de la que me habló  
  
TOSHI: Exactamente... cuando Kenji me dijo que no podría asistir a la fiesta  
  
y que Sora regesaría al Japón, se me ocurrió que ella viniera en su represen-  
  
tación  
  
HARUKA: Fue una excelente idea...  
  
TOSHI: Bueno... como creo que tienen mucho que platicar entonces los dejo que  
  
se queden   
  
Toshi salió del despacho, cerró la puerta y regresó al salón de la fiesta  
  
para darles un poco de privacía.   
  
Ambos se encontraban parados frente a frente en medio del estudio, Haruka  
  
se dió cuenta que Sora estaba un poco seria y muy callada, con la cabeza un   
  
poco agachada, como si estuviera meditando lo que iba ha hacer  
  
HARUKA: Sora, estás bien?  
  
Sora levantó el rostro y sin dudarlo le dió al corredor una cachetada tan  
  
fuerte que le dejó roja la mejilla. Haruka volteó a verla con una gran sor-  
  
presa reflejada en sus ojos  
  
HARUKA: ¿Qué hice?  
  
SORA: Todavía lo preguntas??!!!, eres un cínico!!!  
  
HARUKA: ¿Pero... por qué?   
  
SORA: Ya no recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste?, me dijiste que siempre me   
  
ibas a cuidar, que me querías y por eso nunca me dejarías sola, y sin embargo  
  
te olvidaste de mi...  
  
Sora no pudo aguantar más y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer como cascadas  
  
de sus hermosos ojos verdes. Haruka trató de acercarse a ella pero Sora dió  
  
unos pasos hacia atrás   
  
HARUKA: Yo jamás he hecho algo así, yo...  
  
SORA: No mientas!!!  
  
Sora volteó bruscamente hacia un lado para evitar ver los ojos del joven  
  
HARUKA: Cómo puedes decirme éstas cosas, yo siempre te tengo presente en mi  
  
corazón y mis pensamientos  
  
SORA: No me digas (sarcasmo) Entonces cómo explicarías que jamás contestaste  
  
ninguna de las cartas que te envié  
  
HARUKA: ¿Cuáles cartas? yo jamás recibí ninguna  
  
SORA: ¿No me estás mintiendo?  
  
Haruka colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de Sora y levantó su rostro cuida-  
  
dosamente hacia él para verla directamente a los ojos   
  
HARUKA: Por supuesto que no. Es más, desde el día que te marchaste te escribí   
  
una carta cada día. Al principio pensé que te encontrabas muy ocupada y por   
  
eso no contestabas ninguna, pero después de un tiempo de no recibir noticias  
  
tuyas decidí claudicar   
  
SORA: No comprendo, te escribí diariamente durante un año y lo dejé por la  
  
paz porque creí que te habías olvidado de mí  
  
Haruka se acercó a la chica, la abrazó con fuerza y cariño, y le zuzurró   
  
al oido  
  
HARUKA: ¿Cómo puedes pensar en algo así? Tu eres una de las personas que más  
  
quiero en este mundo.  
  
Haruka tomó su barbilla, levantó su rostro, y le sonrió   
  
HARUKA: Cómo podría olvidar a mi hermanita??  
  
Sora lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y siguió llorando en su hombro...  
  
Unos minutos después de desahogo  
  
SORA: Hermano, perdóname, no debí pegarte, yo...  
  
HARUKA: Shhh!! ya, no te preocupes, comprendo perfectamente como te sientes,  
  
la verdad es que yo también estaba un poco descepcionado pero ahora que todo  
  
se aclaró me siento más tranquilo y muy feliz de volver a verte  
  
Sora sonrió mientras Haruka acariciaba su mejilla   
  
Por el jardín caminaban tres chicas, dos de ellas inspeccionaban la casa   
  
entusiasmadas, se asomaban por todos los rincones del jardín hasta que encon-  
  
traron un gran ventanal y se asomaron para ver de qué clase de habitación se  
  
trataba.  
  
MINA: Miren son Haruka y Sora  
  
SERENA: ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? se están perdiendo de la fiesta  
  
AMY: Oigan,no creen que es de mala educación espiar a las personas??  
  
MINA: SSHHH, parece que yo tenía razón, hay algo más ahí que sólo buenos   
  
amigos  
  
SERENA: No lo puedo creer!!!  
  
AMY: Vámonos ya, no nos vayan a ver y se enojen con nosotros  
  
MINA: Esto deben saberlo el resto de los chicos!!!  
  
AMY: Mina, por Dios!! no puedes estar regando chismes así como así, no sabe-  
  
mos bien qué está pasando, lo mejor es no decir nada y ahorrarnos problemas  
  
Amy tomó a sus amigas de las manos y las llevó casi a rastras adentro del  
  
salón.  
  
Haruka y Sora estaban un poco más calmados, se sentaron en un sillón para  
  
platicar un poco  
  
HARUKA: Y dime... cómo ha estado él?  
  
SORA: Supongo que te refieres a papá. Sigue igual que siempre, sumergido en  
  
sus negocios sin importarle nada más. En realidad lo he visto muy poco desde  
  
que regresé y la verdad no me extraña su comportamiento  
  
HARUKA: MMM, ya veo. No te preocupes, él te quiere mucho  
  
SORA: Gracias, pero lo dudo bastante...  
  
HARUKA: Cómo crees que no te quiere?? si eres su niñita... Arriba esos ánimos  
  
tu sabes cómo es de reservado, debe estar feliz de tenerte de vuelta pero no  
  
sabe cómo demostrártelo...   
  
SORA: Puede ser... pero bueno, ahora es tu turno de contarme algo sobre tí  
  
HARUKA: no tengo mucho que decir  
  
SORA: ¿En serio? yo no lo creo así, no recuerdo que antes de irme tuvieras  
  
tantos amigos, sino al contrario, mientras menos gente te rodeara mejor. Aún  
  
recuerdo que las únicas personas con quienes hablabas eramos Akira y yo. Ella  
  
era una gran amiga, siempre alegre y te quería mucho...  
  
La expresión de Haruka se tornó seria  
  
SORA: Discúlpame no quería ser imprudente...  
  
HARUKA: No te preocupes, todo eso quedó superado, olvidado y enterrado en el  
  
pasado, como dijiste ahora tengo muchos amigos y ellos me han ayudado a   
  
superarlo  
  
SORA: Sobre todo la señorita Kaioh, o me equivoco?  
  
HARUKA: Có-mo?? qué cosas dices!!! No niego que Michiru ha sido una gran   
  
amiga pero no quiero que mal interpretes nada  
  
Haruka hizo cara de "soy inocente" y comenzó a mover la cabeza en   
  
negación rápidamente  
  
SORA: Está bien, lo que tu digas, aunque te conozco muy bien y sé que para  
  
que mi hermanito cambiara su actitud debió de haber ocurrido un verdadero   
  
milagro  
  
HARUKA: JA,JA,JA,  
  
Depronto la conversación se vió interrumpida por unos gritos provenientes  
  
del salón de la fiesta. Ambos se levantaron y Haruka estaba por correr hacia  
  
el lugar de los hechos cuando una mano lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo  
  
SORA: Espera, ¿a dónde piensas ir?  
  
HARUKA: Algo debe estar ocurriendo en el salón y debo ver qué es  
  
SORA: Pero qué tal si es peligroso  
  
HARUKA: No te preocupes, sólo investigaré qué es toda esa conmoción y regreso  
  
Sora soltó el brazo de su hermano quien salió rápidamente del despacho, y  
  
se dirigió hacia el salón. Ahí se escondió tras unos pilares en la entrada   
  
para observar lo que ocurría. Dentro se encontraba una mujer de cabellos ru-  
  
bios que vestía una armadura plateada (como la de las guerreras mágicas) so-  
  
bre una vestimenta negra pegada y en su cintura un cinturón del cual colgaba   
  
una espada. Frente a ellas estaban las sailor scouts, tuxedo mask y las   
  
sailor starlights en pose de pelea. La mujer levantó sus manos y el lugar   
  
comenzó a llenarse de niebla, la gente cayó desmayada excepto nuestros héroes  
  
quienes fueron protegidos por el campo de energía de Saturn  
  
SMOON: ¿Qué está pasando?   
  
SMARS: ¿Qué les has hechos?  
  
Mars se encontraba furiosa al igual que el resto, bueno con excepción de  
  
Smoon quien veía con terror a su alrededor.  
  
Mientras tanto Haruka estaba tras un pilar y al ver todo lo acontecido   
  
se transformó para ayudar a sus amigos sin percatarse nunca de que una perso-  
  
nita lo veía de cerca. Uranus se dirigió hacia el salón y la joven sólo se   
  
quedó parada frente al pilar viendo cómo se marchaba  
  
SORA: Haruka??? no puede ser...  
  
Su voz fue casi como un zuzurro   
  
  
  
Dentro del salón, sobre los cuerpos inconcientes aparecieron unas piedras  
  
azules en forma de gotas  
  
ERIS: DEMONIOS!!, creí que en este lugar con tanta gente sería más sencillo  
  
encontrarla, pero me equivoqué, que mala suerte  
  
Nuestros héroes sólo la observaban con signos de interrogación en sus   
  
rostros. Eris dirigió su mirada hacia ellos   
  
ERIS: Bueno, trataré de sacar algo de provecho a ésta situación MATÁNDOLOS!!!  
  
Eris levantó sus brazos frente a ella y formó un extraño símbolo con sus  
  
manos.  
  
ERIS: Discordia protege a tu hija. Aparece ante mi guerrero de la desesperan-  
  
za!!!! (que no manche, que jalada!!)  
  
El viento formó un remolino frente a Eris y cuando se discipó apareció un  
  
monstruo como los de los cazadores de la muerte, una mujer con algo semejante  
  
a un traje de baño y una chaqueta de smoking (ya ven como derepente dibujan  
  
a sus monstruos, medio provocativos y dignos de censura)   
  
ERIS: Festejo encárgate de ésta basura  
  
FESTEJO: Muy bien... díganme cuáles son las reglas de etiqueta en una fiesta?  
  
SMOON: ¿De qué rayos habla?  
  
FESTEJO: Respuesta errónea  
  
El monstruo aplaudió y una música se comenzó a escuchar, los cuerpos de   
  
las sailors empezaron a moverse al compás de la música  
  
SVENUS: ¿¿¿Qué está pasando??!!!  
  
FESTEJO: Deben saber bailar apropiadamente, todos al ritmo, 1,2,1,2,1,2  
  
Seguía aplaudiendo al ritmo de la música, depronto comenzó a aumentar la  
  
velocidad y los movimientos de los guerreros eran más rápidos  
  
SMOON: AUXILIO!!!! YA ME CANSÉ!!!! BBBUUUUAAAAA!!!!!  
  
En eso una bola de energía amarilla golpeó a Festejo por la espalda   
  
haciendo que se detuviera y cayera al suelo medio azonzada, mientras los   
  
guerreros cayeron incados al suelo para descansar de tanto ejercicio  
  
ERIS: ¿¿¿Quién está ahí???  
  
Volteó hacia un ventanal donde se encontraba la figura de un hombre   
  
parado   
  
NEPTUNE: URANUS!!!!  
  
El joven saltó y aterrizó frente al grupo   
  
FESTEJO: Es mala educación llegar sin ser invitado  
  
Uranus volteó a ver a sus amigos  
  
URANUS: ¿Se encuentran bien?  
  
Festejo estaba fúrica porque no le hacía caso, estaba roja y humo salía   
  
de su cabeza  
  
FESTEJO: ¿ACASO NO TE ENSEÑARON TUS PAPÁS A PRESTAR ATENCIÓN CUANDO TE ESTÁN  
  
HABLANDO???  
  
URANUS: Pero qué molesta eres, ya me estás colmando la paciencia  
  
La espada de Uranus apareció en su mano  
  
URANUS: ESPADA DE URANO ELIMINA!!!  
  
El poder golpeó al monstruo quien quedó muy mal herido y con muchos   
  
trabajos logró acercarse a Eris  
  
FESTEJO: Por favor ayúdeme señora  
  
Eris la vió con desprecio y sonrió levemente   
  
ERIS: No necesito sirvientes inútiles que ruegan por su vida  
  
FESTEJO: Cómo??? ESPERE POR FAVOR!!!! NNNOOOO!!!!!   
  
Con un movimiento de sus manos el cuerpo del monstruo comenzó a   
  
desvancerse como una brisa. Todos quedaron sorprendidos por las acciones de  
  
Eris.  
  
URANUS: ¿Quién eres tu? Supongo que te envía Eolian, verdad  
  
ERIS: Vaya pero qué listo resultaste. Mi nombre es Eris, soy una de las   
  
guardianas del maestro Eolian.  
  
NEPTUNE: ¿Qué ocurrió con Noto?  
  
ERIS: El maestro se deshizo de ese inútil al igual que yo acabo de deshacerme  
  
de ese espíritu incompetente. Espero que después de escuchar esto entiendan  
  
cuál será su futuro guerreros de la Luna llena.   
  
Uranus empuñó con fuerza el mango de su espada y se abalanzó contra Eris,  
  
pero una pared invisible lo detuvo en seco e hizo que cayera al suelo del  
  
impacto.  
  
ERIS: Mal hecho mi querido príncipe, yo no soy tan débil como Noto, a mi no   
  
podrán derrotarme con tanta facilidad  
  
Eris se dió media vuelta para retirarse  
  
URANUS: ESPERA!!! Esto aún no termina!!  
  
Eris volteó a ver al joven que trataba de pararse y se hincó frente a él,  
  
acarició su mejilla y le sonrió con una mirada seductora  
  
ERIS: No te preocupes, cuando consiga la lágrima de ángel y se la entregue a  
  
su majestad él se encargará de terminar con todo esto  
  
Eris se inclinó y lo besó levemente en los labios y rió  
  
ERIS: Eres tan guapo como tu hermano, no te preocupes Alessandro, pronto nos  
  
volveremos a ver  
  
Así desapareció dejando a todos boquiabiertos y una expresión de sorpresa  
  
en el rostro de Haruka quien pasó sus dedos sobre sus labios y no comprendía  
  
nada de lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Todo en la fiesta volvió a la normalidad, la gente estaba un poco confun-  
  
dida pero no parecía alarmada. Haruka no encontró a Sora en el despacho y   
  
decidió ir al jardín a buscarla pero tampoco estaba  
  
HARUKA: Creo que me lo merezco  
  
Se sentó en una banca frente al mar y miró fijamente el reflejo de la   
  
Luna sobre las olas, en eso sintió una mano sobre su hombro y al voltear se   
  
encontró con un par de angustiados ojos azules que lo observaban con interés.  
  
MICHIRU: ¿Ya se fue la chica?  
  
HARUKA: Eso parece.   
  
La hermosa violinista se sentó junto a su amigo y descansó su mano sobre  
  
la de él, lo observó unos momentos y notó una expresión muy seria en su   
  
rostro  
  
MICHIRU: Te afectó mucho lo que ocurrió con esa mujer, ¿no es cierto?  
  
HARUKA: ¿Estás celosa?  
  
MICHIRU: Puede ser...  
  
HARUKA: Ja, ja, tal vez la próxima vez que la vea le pida su teléfono y la  
  
invite al cine.  
  
MICHIRU: Oye!!  
  
Michiru golpeó levemente el brazo de Haruka   
  
HARUKA: OUCH!!  
  
MICHIRU: Lo siento, había olvidado tu herida  
  
HARUKA: No te preocupes.  
  
De pronto la expresión de Michiru se volvió triste y volteó hacia el mar  
  
MICHIRU: Ésta nueva misión cada vez se está volviendo más peligrosa y extraña  
  
Haruka simplemente afirmó con la cabeza y fijó su mirada en el mar hasta  
  
que sintió que Michiru se levantaba de la banca y caminaba de regreso al   
  
salón.  
  
HARUKA: Espera Michiru!!  
  
Haruka se levantó rápidamente y la sujeto de la mano para detenerla, ella  
  
sólo volteó a verlo un poco sorprendida  
  
MICHIRU: ¿Qué ocurre Haruka?  
  
HARUKA: Bueno, yo este...   
  
Haruka tenía la mano dentro de su bolsillo y apretaba con fuerza la   
  
cajita donde estaba el collar que había comprado en el centro comercial (que  
  
dijeron, ya se le había olvidado, pues no!!)  
  
MICHIRU: Haruka??  
  
HARUKA: Lo siento, sólo quería acompañarte adentro  
  
MICHIRU: Gracias  
  
Haruka soltó el collar, dió un gran suspiro, Michiru tomó su brazo y   
  
entraron juntos al salón. Él la observaba mientras caminaba y se maldecía por  
  
ser tan cobarde y no atreverse a darle su obsequio y confesarle la verdad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Qué tal? sigue dos-tres, verdad, pero como que ya se está poniendo un   
  
poquito interesante, ya para la próxima llegará la inspiración lo prometo =)  
  
Ahora las preguntas, ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Cuándo reaparecerá Kokoro? ¿Dónde  
  
está Sora? ¿Algún día Haruka le dará el collar a Michiru? Todos éstas  
  
preguntas y más serán respondidas en el próximo episodio!!! ¬_¬*  
  
Creado: Domingo 4 de Febrero del 2001  
  
Editado: Miércoles 15 de Agosto del 2001 


End file.
